So He Was An Involved Parent?
by Cheeseball417
Summary: Okay. Don't make fun of the name since I really couldn't think of anything. Anyway this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. I suck at summerys so I'm not going to attempt it. This story starts the night of Kronos's being destroyed. Family/Friendship/Love
1. Wait What?

**A.N.** Okay, first things first: Hi! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so let me now what you think. Now, this story happens right after they come down from Mount Olympus. Instead of going back to camp Percy and Annabeth go to Percy mom's house. Now, I'm not sure how old Nico really is, but in my story he is going to be 15; a year younger than Percy and Annabeth. So anyway on with the story! Let me know what you think!

**PPOV:**

"Percy? Percy?" My mom called from across the table.

"Wh-What?" I said, finally snapping out of my little day dream, most of which was about a certain daughter of Athena, who happened to be sitting right next to me.

"I said, 'Are you going back to camp tomorrow? I heard Chiron is going to keep the summer campers for an extra two weeks, if you want to go you could..." She said.

I looked over at Annabeth, "I'm going to go for the two weeks, after that I'm not really sure what I'll be doing..." Annabeth said. Her father, stepmother and half-brothers lived across the country from camp half-blood, and me so it made it a bit difficult.

"Honey, if you would like you could come live with us for the school year, after all, we are moving into the new house and there are two extra-bedrooms, so if you would like, we could make one of those yours.." My mother said.

"Oh, I would love to. Thank you so much Mrs. Bolfis." Annabeth said, shocked, but obviously pleased by the offer.

"Annabeth, why don't you go call your dad and check with him." Annabeth nodded and stood up from her place at the table, walking into the kitchen where the phone was.

This was going to be awesome! My mom and my stepdad, Paul Bolfis, had decided to move into a house. Sure it isn't really in New York City, but it is close enough that I could get to Olympus and Camp in less than half an hour by car. And now Annabeth was going to be coming to live with us! We had started to move stuff into the house so I had seen it a couple of times. It was really nice; it was the type of house you would see in a cute little town, complete with a huge green lawn and a white picket fence. The house had six bathrooms plus a half-bath and five bedrooms... wait five bedrooms. One for Paul and my mom and one for me... that left three not two...

"Mom, there are going to be three extra bedrooms, counting Annabeth's, not two." I said, she must have counted wrong or something.

She glanced at the door that led to the kitchen, after a moment she said, "Honey, you have a little sister."

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely confused.

"When you were four, Poseidon had come to visit. He couldn't stay long and you were at pre-school, he couldn't wait for you to come back... and well... nine months later, you had a sister." She said quietly.

"Then where has she been? And why don't I remember this?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Zeus was not happy, especially since Poseidon 'went back to the same mortal', so Zeus erased your memory of that nine months, this way it wouldn't raise any questions. He was hoping you would not learn about the gods, not learn to fight, and end up getting ki-killed by a monster. So that is why I had to hide you when you turned ten, you were getting too close to the age the prophecy claimed you would become. And she has been with your father all this time."

So first off, I had a sister. Now my mother is telling me she has been with my father this entire time.

"I wasn't allowed to know about the gods, but she got to live with one! And why? Why did she need to go live with him?"

"At a very young age we found out that she was a risk to the secrecy of the gods. I remember we were in the hospital and all of a sudden, the water in the cup on my bedside table, it just started twirling, like a mini-huricane. She was doing that. Poseidon was there. He insisted on being there, after all, he was there for your birth, he had to be there for her birth. Zeus never learned of her until after she was born, after she was hidden. I told him she had died, that I had mis-carried, but he didn't believe me. He searched the world, from Olympus, for her, but he can't search in your father's realm without Poseidon's permission, so he never found her."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" I asked, completely dumb-founded.

The more she spoke of it the more I was remembering it. It seemed like a dream though since I had been young. I remembered her stomach growing and I remember she woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I ran to her bed side and cried, no child like seeing there mother cry. Then a man, who I realize now must have been Poseidon, appeared beside me. I almost screamed out, but he placed a hand on my mother's stomach and she stopped screaming. He then picked her up and held her with one arm, then took my hand in his other. He brought us down to the street where a fancy sports car was waiting. He placed my mother in the passenger seat and put me in a carseat that was in the back. We got to the hospital and in the matter of hours, the baby was born. I never got to see her though since I had fallen asleep. Then we were home. I never wondered about the baby until now...

"I...I..." I couldn't form words. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I can stay!" Annabeth said coming out of the kitchen. "What did I miss?" She asked seeing my mother and I.

"I can't believe you." I said. With that, I walked out the door.

I didn't really have a destination, but I kept walking, and surprise surprise! I ended up at the piers over looking the ocean. I didn't think twice, I just climbed up onto the railing and jumped. I fell a bit, but as soon as I felt the water close around me, I knew I was safe, I knew I was home.

I took a breath and called out "Rainbow! Rainbow! I need a lift." I waited a moment, breathing normally since I finally got a hung of this whole breathing underwater thing, and then I saw a line of bubbles zigzagging towards me and in a matter of seconds, Rainbow the hipocampi (**A.N.** I'm pretty sure that is what he is. It's the one that likes Tyson...) was floating in front of me.

"Hey Rainbow! Do you mind giving me a lift to Poseidon?" I asked the creature.

He turned around and helped me climb onto his back, and then we were off to see Poseidon.

**APOV:**

"I can stay!" I said coming out of the kitchen. "What did I miss?" Percy was standing with his hand on the doorknob, halfway out the door and his mother was sitting in her seat, looking down, almost as if she were ashamed.

"I can't believe you." He said and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Um... Mrs. Bolfis? What happened? If he doesn't want me to stay here I can..."

"Oh Annabeth. No no no! He isn't upset with you staying, he is upset with me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Percy has a little sister. She is four years younger than him and she has been living with Poseidon for the past twelve years. I hardly met her, I don't even know her name."

A lone tear flowed down her cheek. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I hated to see her cry, she was like my second mom, well maybe third since Thalia had taken care of me when we were on the road, but you get the point.

"Annabeth, you are a good girl and I hope you and Percy can stay friends for a long, long time."

"Mrs. Bolfis? Can I tell you something?" I asked. _Annabeth, don't do this! Don't do this!_

"Of course, sweetie." She said, looking at me.

_Annabeth! Anna- Oh forget it._ "I'm not sure if I want to be friends with Percy that much longer..."

"Wait, what? But you two see, to get along so..."

"No, no! I mean I'm not sure if I want to be _FRIENDS_ with Percy much longer." I cut her off, emphasizing the word friends.

"What- Oh..." She caught on and the largest smile I had ever seen crossed her face.

**SPOV: Sally**

"No, no! I mean I'm not sure if I want to be _FRIENDS_ with Percy much longer." Annabeth said.

"What- Oh..." Oh my gods! Annabeth loves Percy! And Percy loves Annabeth! Yes!

_FLASHBACK:_

"Mom? Do you think I should go with the Dare's on vacation?" Percy asked as he helped me set the table.

"Percy, if you want to..." I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm not sure. I mean, Rachel's great but what if I'm needed by camp? What if Annabeth needs me?" He asked the last question under his breath.

"Percy? What did you just ask?"

"What if the Camp needs-" He tried to avoid it.

"No the second one."

"Oh that." His face went tomato red.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Percy."

"Fine. I asked 'What if Annabeth needs me?' Happy now?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Does she like you! Are you two dating! Oh you should!"

"Mom! Mom! Stop!"

_END FLASHBACK_


	2. The Gods Bow To Me?

**A.N.** Okay guys. Here's the next chapter! I will be away for the next week and I'm not sure if I'll have internet, but if I do I'll send the next chapter.

**PPOV:**

"Dad! I need to talk to you!" I yelled through the halls of the palace (After they finished rebuilding the thrown room, the gods came down here to rebuild Poseidon's castle which had been destroyed since he came to help 'capture' Typhoon. I said it once, I'll say it again, you'd be amazed how fast reconstruction can go with twelve all-powerful beings.)

"Um. Excuse me! Stop yelling!" I girl's voice yelled at me.

I turned around to see a girl, probably about fourteen looking at me, well more like glaring at me. How was she even in here? Oh, wait. In side the castle was no water, just air. Don't ask me how but my father managed to keep water out of the palace, even if you open a window, this way if one of his children visits they don't have to worry about it if they slept here, since some breathe underwater easier than others, for me it was like a second nature.

"Um. Excuse me! Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled back at her.

Her ocean-colored eyes widened, "Who the Hades do you think you are talking to?" She yelled back at me.

"You know what? I have better things to do with my time then stand here yelling at some brat." I said and I turned and continued off towards where the thrown room probably was.

It took me half an hour to find the thrown room, which was sad. When I entered it there was only a naiad, which was putting the finishing touches on a coral reef decoration.

"Um. Excuse me?" I called to her.

"Yes..." She said as she turned around, "Ah. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. How may I help you?" She asked sinking into some sort of curtsy.

"I was kind of looking for my father. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh of course. Follow me." She said and she walked past me, down the hall I had just come from. We walked back to where I had met the girl and she knocked on a door.

"My Lord? There is someone here to see you..."

"Ah. Let Percy in please." My father's voice came from the other side of the door.

The naiad opened the door and allowed me to walk in. She closed the door behind me before I could thank her.

I looked around. I was in the last room I ever expected to see in my father's underwater palace. It was like a playroom. And the people in it were even stranger.

First, the room. Like I said it was sort of like a playroom turned hang out room. There were a bunch of blocks and dolls and such in one corned, but in the rest of the room it looked like it was more for a teenager. On one wall, there was a huge flat screen TV (don't ask me how it worked, but it did, since there was no electricity. And right now, there was a video game on the screen, I think it was modern warfare), in front of which were four seats that were shaped like a crescent. I could see that they had speakers by the head and on the side there were a bunch of dials and places to plug things in. Then in the other corned there was a grand piano, a set of drums, and two guitars, one electric, one acoustic, as well as a bunch of sheet music, (once again, don't know how these things works, but the obviously did.) Then in the other corner of the room there was a bunch of bean bags, a fully-stocked bookshelf and a couple of chairs. Between the 'little kid area' and the 'TV area' was two doors, that I didn't know where they led to.

Now the people in here were odd. Over in the 'little kid area' there was a little boy who reminded me of Nico, he had the same eyes and hair color. I will deny I every thought this, but I thought he was pretty cute. He was playing with a stack of blocks and sitting next to him, playing with him, was a man I had saw earlier today, or should I say god. That's right. Hades was playing blocks with a little child. I couldn't see any faces, but over by the TV, I could see two wireless controllers being used. And let me tell you who ever was playing with them, they were really into the game. I could tell one was a girl since her hands looked smaller and smooth and the other was male since his hands were a bit bigger and they looked rougher. Then over in the corner with all the books and chairs and such were a group of gods.

"Percy!" My father called from over in the beanbag corner.

I walked over and went to bow to each god and goddess in turn.

"If you bow to us. We will blast you into smithereens, have Hades bring you back then blast you again." Zeus said, "After all you have done we should be bowing to you". All of the gods and goddesses bowed their heads to me. I smiled and went to bow to Athena, I figure she hates me enough I should at least honor her in the ways that I could.

"Percy. Did you not hear Zeus?" She asked me, she seemed to be laughing at me.

"Yes but, I figured you would..."

"Percy. I'm sorry." She said. _Did I hear that right?_ "Your father and I have decided to put aside our differences, and not let this dispute effect my daughter and yours relationship. But I am telling you right now, if she get pregnant by you, you will get blasted." She said. I wasn't sure if the last part was a joke.

"Percy. Your friend, Athena's daughter, Annabeth, correct. She is looking for you at the peir..."

"Is there anyway to bring her down here?"

"Of coarse." He snapped his fingers and a second later Annabeth was standing in front of me.

"Percy what the Ha-Hades?" She started of angry but upon see Hades her tone turned questioning.

"Annabeth. Welcome to my underwater palace." My father spoke.

"Lord Poseidon." Annabeth said, going to bow.

"I said this to Percy and I say it to you as well. You should not be bowing to us. After what you have done to protect the gods. We should be bowing to you." The gods all nodded their heads like they had done for mine.

"Hades. It looks as if poor Mikhael is tired." Hera said from her seat besides Zeus.

"Oh it looks like he is... Oh nephew and Athena's daughter the one who came with Percy to my realm, it's Annabeth, correct?" Hades asked.

"I never thought _Hades_ would be the caring and playful father of the three of you." Hera said, laughing, then seeing the glares she was recieving from all the other fathers in the room she added, "I mean, he didn't even noticed the two young heros he was so into playing with his son."

"Lord Hades? Who is this little guy?" Annabeth asked. She had always seemed to love younger children.

"Ah. Young Annabeth, this is my youngest son, Mikhael. He is a demi-god, his mother, um, well let's just say I'll be seeing her more often in my own home now a days. He is three years old." Hades said, in a proud voice. He seemed to be a different man since the Olympians stopped treating him as an outcast, "Anyway, he will be coming to live with me."

While his father had been talking, Mikhael had crawled over to Annabeth and was now holding his arms up for her.

Annabeth laughed, "May I?" She asked Hades.

"By all means."

"So Percy, why do you call? Your mother sent and Iris message ahead and told me she had told you."

"I don't know why. I just, I need answers."

"Ha! IN. YOUR. FACE DOON!" I voice yelled from over by the TV. She had headphones around her neck. (**A.N.** You know those big ones that cover the whole ear? Those.)The girl had jumped up and was shouting at the boy, breathing between every word. The boy, Doon?, stood. I caught his eye. He had bright blue eyes, Zeus's eyes.

"Whatever Kat." He said to the girl. He stood, taking off his headphones and walking over to us.

"Hi. I'm Nikolas Doon. I'm son of Zeus, half-blood, I'm thirteen." He said. Nikolas stuck his hand out for Annabeth and I to shake.

"Hey. I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, half-blood, fifteen, almost sixteen." Annabeth said, shaking his hand.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, half-blood, sixteen." I said shaking his hand.

"Oh so you're the jerk I call brother. Because I had my room destroyed! Do you know how awesome that room was!" The girl ranted.

She was the same girl from before. Not this one again, "First of all who the Hades are you? And second of all what do you mean brother?"

"Okay next person to say Hades is going to be sent to the Fields of Punishment! Seriously! Say Hell! I don't care!" Hades yelled. Grumbling about how he was swore to too much.

"You're the other Jackson. Hm. I guess I see the resemblance." She said walking around me, eyeing me. Almost like a predator would their prey.

"So wait, you're my little sister."

"Appears so. Now how about you just leave this way, I get dad and you get mom." She said in a too cheery voice.

"Well I'm sensing a bit of hostility. And as much as I hate Percy and as much as I love Katerina, I only want the jerk squashed by me and me only." Ares said.

"Okay. Well Percy, Katerina. Katerina, Percy. Percy is sixteen and Katerina is twelve. Now, Percy would you and Annabeth like to spend the night?" I looked over at Annabeth, who was cradling a now-sleeping Mikhael.

"We would love to. Thank you Lord Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, please drop the Lord bit." He said as Hades took his child from Annabeth.

"That is the fastest he has ever gone to sleep." Persephone mused as she and Demeter moved to stand by her husband.

"Well brothers, other family members. Until next time." Hades said. And with that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Well I'm heading to bed. Good night Peter and Allison." Dionysus said, walking out of the room. Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares and Apollo followed him all saying goodnight to Annabeth and I (Well Ares said goodnight to Annabeth).

"I want the room with the king sized bed Apollo! Night Perse, (**A.N.** Percy without the 'e' at the end) night Annabeth!" Artemis called after her twin as she ran after him.

"Ugh. Athena, could you lend a hand?" Hera asked as she walked by.

"Of course." Athena walked by use, kissing Annabeth on the forehead and smiling at me, "Goodnight."

"Night." Hera said, walking out with Athena following.

"Goodnight. And I'll be watching you two!" Aphrodite giggled as she skipped over to us. She kissed us both on the check then ran off after the two other goddesses.

"Goodnight Percy, Annabeth." Hestia said as she glided off after the three.

I looked at Zeus and Poseidon. "They are staying here since Mount Olympus was destroyed and we fixed this place up and it has enough rooms. Demeter and Persephone went with Hades but he doesn't have enough rooms..." Poseidon said.

"So we'll leave you alone." Zeus said. He and Nikolas started to walk out of the room, but he stopped and looked at Annabeth, "Annabeth, why don't you come with us and we'll send Sally a Iris message." Zeus spoke in a grandfatherly voice (he actually is Annabeth's grandfather).

"Okay." Annabeth said. She followed the two out of the room, leaving only my dad, my sister and me.

"Okay, let me have it." Poseidon said.

_Wait. What?_ Apparently my sister knew what that meant, "What the heck! How could you! You just tell me today I have a brother when you get his message, then you leave me for him, let my room get _murdered_! And now he shows up out of nowhere! What is this?" She yelled, but I didn't really hear her since I was yelling things along the same lines,

"What is up with this! I just find out like an hour ago I have a sister and now I'm getting blamed by her for the titans destroying her room?" It went on and on until we yelled ourselves hoarse.

"Okay. Now. It was for both of your safety that we separate you. And you will need to settle your differences tonight because tomorrow you will be going to Camp together and until Percy leaves camp, you will be sharing that cabin." She went to yell again but he turned to smoke.

"Real nice dad! Drop a bomb like that then leave! Real Nice!" I yelled at thin air. I heard a chuckle.

"Ugh. Follow me." She said and she walked through one of the doors apparently it led to her bedroom.

"Wow. You sure I ruined it?" He room was flippin' awesome! The walls were dark blue and the floor showed a bunch of fish.

"Dad came home with the blueprints to some sort of shield that shows you anything you want under the sky. Athena and I tweaked it a bit so it rotates stowing each ocean. It switches oceans every ten minutes." She said, seeing me look at it, those must have been the plans Annabeth used to build the shield.

Her room was pretty big, but since it had four beds in it, it was proportionately normal size. There was a big lamp in the middle of the room, which the four beds surrounded so it looked like an 'X' from above. Each bed had slightly different covers, that only a child of Poseidon could notice, and that was each bed had pictures of fish from different oceans, one ocean per bed. In the corner was a desk and then there were two doors, which I assumed was for a bathroom and a closet maybe.

I looked around; she wasn't in the room anymore. I looked into the door that was open, it was a closet.

"Here. Dad had them sent up when Mom called." She said handing me a pair of pajama pants.

"Thanks." I said walking into the bedroom then into the bathroom. I changed quick but when I came out there were three people in the room. One was Annabeth, the other was my sister and the other must be Nikolas, I couldn't tell really since his back was to me.

I looked over at my little sister, she was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top that was pretty low cut, and a navy blue pair of short shorts that showed butt cleavage on both ends... if you know what I mean. I did not like my _little sister _wearing those type of clothes, but then my eyes traveled to Annabeth who was wearing the same thing but in pink and red, then it was all OK again.

"Okay. Now it is time for a little twenty questions." Annabeth said, her eyes glue to my bare chest.

"Um, sis?"

"Don't call me that, but what?" She answered.

"Where's the shirt?" I asked, there had been no shirt for me.

"Sorry I have special orders from a certain goddess." She answered.

"Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite."


	3. 20 Questions

**A.N.** Hey guys! Sorry for being so late. I was on vacation in disney and I really didn't feel like paying '$9.99 for 24 hrs of continuos Wi-Fi'. Anyway, I literally just got home and I'm posting right now. I have another couple chapters that are ready to go out. The more reviews the faster they come out! JK. They'll come out anyway, but I really do appreciate the reviews.

**PPOV:**

"Okay, Percy's turn first." Annabeth said, "Pick a question for her." She gestured to my sister.

"Okay. What the Ha-hell is your name?" I asked, catching myself so I wouldn't end up with Hades.

"Katerina Jackson." She answered. "My turn, what's your name?" She asked Annabeth.

The game went on and on until we had all asked and answered twenty here's what I found out.

My sister's name was Katerina Jackson, but the gods knew her as just Katerina and people close to her call her Kat. She was twelve, but everyone thought she looked older like I had. Poseidon had been teaching her how to use her powers, but she had never been good at sword fighting so she just gave up on it and tried to master her powers over water. Her favorite color was blue (big surprise) and her favorite food was sushi (wait 'till the fish hear about that). Athena was like her mother, since she had never met her real mom. She wanted to meet mom and was happy that she would be staying with us for the summer and going to camp with us tomorrow. She really didn't want to share a cabin with me. She knew only a few demi-gods and those were the other children of the big three we had met earlier. She had known Nikolas since she was ten, when Zeus came down offering peace to Poseidon (which didn't work out) and since I was already fourteen and would probably make it to sixteen they accepted the two of them had other children. Hades heard of this so he had Mikhael. Hades was actually a really cool uncle and spoiled her (that's how she got the flat screen TV in the other room).

I didn't really pay attention to Annabeth's since I already knew about most of those things.

Nikolos liked to be called Nick. His mother had died while giving birth to him, so Zeus had took him in. I had to say, no offense to the big three or anything, but I never would have guessed they would be willing to care for their mortal children. He could use a little bit of his father's power, but not much. He was much better at hand-to-hand combat... He reminded me a lot of his elder half-sister Thalia, who would be returning to camp this year to help with rebuilding of Artemis's cabin. From what I heard, she and Artemis had talked for a while and they had decided that it would be best if Thalia was no longer a hunter. I don't know what the reasons were, but they decided on that, so now Thalia is going to become mortal once more and this time she's younger than me by a year since she is fifteen. She's going to _love _that!

"Kids. Bed." A voice said from the door. It was Athena. She walked into the room as we all picked a bed. She kissed both Annabeth and Katerina on the forehead and ruffled Nick's hair. Then she walked to my bed, "Percy can I talk to you in the other room."

"Mom, please." Annabeth whispered from her bed. She didn't know Athena didn't hate me anymore.

"Annabeth, get some rest." Athena said as she walked into the other room with me following her.

"Lady Athena."

"Percy. Just call me Athena." She said exasperated, "Anyway, I want to talk to you about my daughter. How long have you been in a relationship with my dear Annabeth?"

"Wh-what? No we're just friends." I said. I could feel my face turn tomato red, after all, what friend thinks his friend is hot and sexy?

"Really? Because I can read thoughts..." She said with a sly smile. _Crap._ "I would put it a bit nicer, but Crap sums it up nicely." My face turned even reader, if that's possible... "Anyway, I didn't want to talk to give you the same color wheel as a tomato, I just wanted to say, after what you have done today, for mankind as well as the gods, I approve of any form of relationship with my daughter." I smiled. Athena, who probably hated me this morning, was now saying I could do anything with her daughter... "First off, _hate _may be a strong word... I would say strongly dislike... and you should rephrase the '...do anything with her daughter' because if she comes home pregnant, before wedlock, or if you deliberately hurt her, I will blast you to the depths of tartarus."

"I would never ever hurt Annabeth, even when we are sword fighting I go as easy as I can on her without getting my head chopped off..." At this she smirked.

"Really? Because she says she goes as easy as she can on you since you 'kinda suck.' so you may want to step up your game a little bit." She laughed and for the first time, I laughed with her, "Well you should go to bed, you are going back to camp tommorrow. Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight Athena." I turned and walked back towards the bedroom.

"Oh and Percy?" I stopped and turned to look at Athena, "I suggest you make your move quick, before someone else does." She said with a knowing look, but then again she was the goddess of wisdom, so it may just be her looking at me...

Then she disappeared. I walked back into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me. I glanced around only two beds were occupied. In one was Annabeth and in the other were Katerina and Nick. Nick was spooning her and had his arms wrapped around her waist. I know I just met her today and most of our conversations had been fights or not to kind to say the least, I still felt protective of her. I shrugged it off for now and walked over to Annabeth, who was curled up in a ball on her side. I sat down on the edge of her bed and placed my hand on her cheek lightly. I loved the feel of her skin, even with all the work she did outside, it was always so smooth, unlike most demigods who usually have calluses or chapped skin. I moved my hand to her hair and tangled it into her blonde curls. I loved how the curls weren't exactly ringlet curls but were close. This way they looked soft and playful. I refused to let this beauty slip away from me. I decided to risk things so I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred so I got up and quietly ran to my bed, but she never woke up. That night I fell asleep with the feeling of Annabeth's skin on my lips.

**APOV:**

I lay in bed, curled up in a ball with my eyes close, trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't; not knowing that my mother was talking to Percy alone. I heard the door open and opened my eyes a fraction of a centimeter. I saw Percy standing in the doorway. He turned back around and I heard my mother's voice say something about making his move before... and then I couldn't hear her. He nodded a bit then walked further into the room, closing the door.

He surveyed the room, grimacing when he looked in the direction of his sister's bed, then he walked over to my bed. He looked down at me a smile playing around his lips. He sat down beside me, I decided to close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping to see what he would do.

He placed his hand on my cheek lightly. He kept his hand there for a moment, rubbing soothing circles around my temple with his thumb. His hand moved to my hair and tangled into my blonde curls. I loved how it felt when he touched me, even in those simple actions. I remember one time at camp we were doing hand to hand combat and I fell on top of him. His body felt so good pressed against mine, but of course Nico had to ruin it by appearing out of nowhere and snickering, but that's another story. He leaned down hesitantly and pressed his lips to my forehead. It took all my willpower not to have my eyelids fly open, I heard him run quietly to his bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking of Percy's lips on my skin.


	4. In Our Dreams

**PPOV:**

"Annabeth?" I asked the figure in front of me.

"Yes Percy?" She responded walking towards me her hips swaying slightly.

"An-Annabeth?" I asked again.

"Percy. I think we need to take that next step..." She said, her voice slightly husky.

"What do yo-" I started but was cut off when she crashed her lips to me.

The force knocked us both backwards and onto my bed, which was right behind me. She fell on top of me and knotted her hands in my hair; I placed my hands on her hips. We moved our lips in perfect sync, for what seemed like ten minutes, but then again it could have been ten hours and I wouldn't know the difference. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, groaning into her's. We explored each other's mouths for another ten minutes or so, then we pulled away and she opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, a blood-curdling scream came out.

I shot up and just as I thought I was about to whack my head against Annabeth's I realized, it was a dream. I opened my eyes, but I still heard her screaming. I ran over to her bed and looked down at her. Her legs were tangled in her sheets; the fish comforter had fallen to the floor, her shirt had ridded up to expose most of her stomach (that didn't help below the waistband after the dream, if you know what I mean), and she was writhing on her bed, turning this way and that, and still her eyes stayed close.

Apparently Nick and Katerina were really deep sleepers because they hardly stirred. I shrugged it off and ran over to Annabeth. I tried to wake her up but it didn't work, she just kept on screaming. Her arm flew out and hit a fish bowl that had been sitting on a nearby table, luckily there was no fish (in 20 questions we learned when she was little, Katerina had a fish in there and it jumped out. it started to 'dance' and she goes 'dance fishy dance' then the fish stopped so she started crying. One of the naiads had to explain what happened to her and she kept the bowl as gravestone of sorts.). Before Annabeth hurt herself or something else I climbed onto the bed and pinned her arms down. That didn't work since I got a knee to a certain area down south, and it hurt like hell. I lay down so I was on top of her but i was still holding up all my weight. I used my legs to pin hers down, with my arms still pinned down by my arms.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up!" I yelled. _How are those two still asleep_.

"No don't hurt him! Percy!" She cried out in distress.

"Annabeth! It's okay! I'm right here. It's okay Annabeth!"

"No! No! Don't! Don't hurt him! Don't! I love him!" With that last sentence I almost fell on top of her, but then I realized she was probably talking about Luke. I mean it made sense. She had always liked him, even when he turned evil, maybe she liked him a bit more than we all thought. I had been attacking Luke today, or well, Luke's body. Then again, he had been attacking me more than I had been attacking him. She couldn't possibly be talking about me... or could she?

"Annabeth! Wake Up!" This time her eyes shoot open and I leaned away from her, still straddling her lower stomach.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" She shouted and she flew up and threw her arms around me. I sat there frozen, but only for a moment, then I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so good to have her wrapped in my arms, to know she was safe. It made what had happened earlier today, from killing Kronos to getting yelled at by my new-found sister, disappear, I just forgot about everything; everything except Annabeth.

"Annabeth? What happened? You were screaming bloody murder." I asked after we sat there for a few minutes.

"You and Luke, I mean Kronos. You and Kronos were fighting and, he was about to kill you and there was nothing I could do to stop him." She started to cry softly into my shoulder.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'm right here. I'm safe. You're safe. Kronos is in Tuataras again. And we are at the bottom of the sea. There is nothing to worry about." I said, trying to calm her.

"Percy? Ca-can you st-stay here with me? Just for tonight? Yo-You don't have to if you don't want to but..."

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll stay with you." I said.

"Um Perce. You're awesome and all, but can you get off of me?" She asked, indicating how I was straddling her.

My face turned red, "Sure." I said as I started to slide off of her, but she grabbed my thighs and held me in place.

"Thank you. For waking me up I mean." She said. My face turned even brighter red, after all I did have a bit of a... dilemma... going on and her hands were pretty close to the trouble spot...

"No problem Annabeth. You would've done the same for me." I said, swear my face just kept getting redder and redder.

Her hand came up and her fingers brushed my cheeks, "You're cute when you're embarrassed." She said as she trailed her fingers up and down my cheek.

I decided to use the only thing that got me out of situations like that, my good friend, sarcasm, "Wow Annabeth, first you ask me to sleep in bed with you, then you say I'm amazing, and now I'm cute? God if I didn't know better, I would think you loved me." I taunted.

"Percy Jackson! Shut up and go to bed!" She yelled as she turned onto her side, her waist brushing against my troubled area, and I think I just got into more 'trouble'. I lay down behind her, still above the covers. She huffed and turned around to face me. "You know, you can get under the covers. I thought we were over the whole cooties stage." I crawled under and since it was a single bed, I was all but squished against her. This was going to be a long night.

**APOV:**

"Not so tough now, are you Jackson?" Luke/Kronos taunted.

"Luke! Luke stop! Don't!" I cried. I watched as Luke/Kronos held a knife to Percy's throat.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! W-" He yelled, but Luke/Kronos pressed the knife harder and he stopped.

"No don't hurt him! Percy!" I called out. I couldn't live without Percy. I just couldn't.

"Annabeth! It's okay!" He said in a strained voice, there was more, but I cut him off.

"No! No! Don't! Don't hurt him! Don't! I love him!" As I said it I realized it was true. I was in love with Perseus Jackson, but he wouldn't ever love me back.

"Annabeth! Wake Up!" Percy's voice yelled, but this time his mouth didn't move. My eyes shoot open. I looked around. I was freaked out. I went from being in the gods' throne room to being in a dark room with something on my stomach, then there was this strip that was kind of hard. I looked a little farther up and I saw that it was Percy.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" I shouted and I flew up, throwing my arms around him. He froze, _crap what did I just do_, but then I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist and all the negative thoughts went away. Honestly everything went away except for Percy and I.

"Annabeth? What happened? You were screaming bloody murder." He asked after we sat there for a few minutes.

"You and Luke, I mean Kronos. You and Kronos were fighting and, he was about to kill you and there was nothing I could do to stop him." I started to cry into my shoulder. I felt like such a freakin' wuss, I mean after all I had gone through, here I was crying over a nightmare that couldn't come true.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'm right here. I'm safe. You're safe. Kronos is in Tuataras again. And we are at the bottom of the sea. There is nothing to worry about." He said. I knew he was trying to calm me. And it worked. My tears stopped, but still had a bit of a quiver to a voice.

"Percy? Ca-can you st-stay here with me? Just for tonight? Yo-You don't have to if you don't want to but..." I felt so stupid asking that, but I already was an idiot anyway for crying to Percy.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll stay with you." He said. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Um Perce. You're awesome and all, but can you get off of me?" I asked, the way he was sitting on me was making me hot in _places_.

His face turned red, "Sure." He started to slide off, but I grabbed his thighs and held me in place; _What? I didn't want him to leave me_. Crap. He was looking at me weird. _Think Annabeth Think._

"Thank you. For waking me up I mean." I said. His face turned even brighter red, I felt the hard-ish thing get even harder against my lower stomach. _That couldn't be his...No. It was too big and he didn't like me like that. Did he?_

"No problem Annabeth. You would've done the same for me." He said, I swear his face just kept getting redder and redder. _He looks so cute when he's embarrassed. _

Before I could stop myself, my hand went up and my fingers brushed his cheeks, "You're cute when you're embarrassed." I voiced my opinion before I could stop it. My cheeks flared red.

"Wow Annabeth, first you ask me to sleep in bed with you, then you say I'm amazing, and now I'm cute? Gods if I didn't know better, I would think you loved me." He taunted. _Crap! I talk in my sleep sometimes!_

"Percy Jackson! Shut up and go to bed!" I yelled and turned onto my side, my waist brushing against the hard area and it got harder. Hmm. He lay down behind me, still above the covers. _Just like Percy. Such a gentleman, he didn't want to take advantage. _I huffed and turned around to face him. "You know, you can get under the covers. I thought we were over the whole cooties stage." _Wait, what if he didn't want to? _But my thoughts were proven wrong when he crawled under and since it was a single bed, we were squished together, I got even hotter down there. This was going to be a long night, but it wouldn't be a bad night.


	5. This Will Be Interesting

**A.N.** Ok guys not to be a total b, i, t, c, you know what, but is there anyway you can drop a few more reviews. I mean I hate when people say that they need more reviews to write, because I know it isn't true, but I do know it helps make you more...motivated, i guess would be the word... to write another chapter. And I don't want to say I'm too busy to write these things, but I'm pretty busy with school and stuff since I'm applying to private schools and stuff and apparently the ones that I'm applying to are some of the best in the U.S. (Choate Rosemary, Deerfield Academy, Hotchkiss, Miss Porters, you get the picture), so the pressure is on and it makes me feel good when I see a bunch of reviews waiting for me. Like I said I don't want to be a b, i, t, c, you know what, but would it kill you to drop a line?

**PPOV:**

"Percy... Mmmm... I love you." I heard. I opened my eyes. The room was light from outside, well as light as a room can get underwater. I looked at the other beds; they were all empty.

I felt something wrapped around my _area_ and something pressed against my side. I had an arm around the thing and I felt a head on my chest as well as a set of hands that were lying limply. I had an urge to kiss her. So I did, I gently placed my lips to the top of her head. She had beautiful blonde hair. "Percy? Don't...don't stop." What was she dreaming about? It could be a dirty dream- no I couldn't be the subject of anyone's dirty dreams.

I sat there looking at the girl's head for a moment before the door flew open. "Little cousin!" A black hair, punk-rocker style, girl yelled as she ran into the room, but she stopped her eyes falling on the girl, "Are you and Annabeth together finally?"

"What, no. And by the way I'm your older cousin now..." I loved being a pain to Thalia; we just had that type of relationship. _Why is she talking about Annabeth?_

"First off, you are only older by like a few hours and are you sure? You two look awfully cozy in there." At those words I looked down and saw the girl actually was Annabeth. _I had slept with Annabeth_ (Not like that all you perves!)_ and she had talked in her sleep, saying my name and she loves someone. It couldn't be me could it?_My insides soared at the idea of Annabeth loving me. I realized I loved her right then and there. I don't know if it was the way she whispered that she loved someone, or if it was how she was wrapped around me or if it was the way she looked beautiful without doing _anything._

"Thalia. We need to leave soon." A goth looking boy said coming into the room, "Hey Perce. You finally get the girl. You did save the world after all..."

"Hey Nico and no I didn't get the girl," I said sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows looking at Annabeth, "She just had a bad dream last night."

"Gods, it must have been really bad to make her run to you." Thalia said smirking. She walked over to Annabeth and whispered something in Annabeth's ears.

"Yes. I do." Annabeth said, her eyes fluttering open. Thalia smirked. "Well, we'll be waiting for you two love birds in the other room, once you're ready we'll leave for camp." Thalia walked out of the room, pulling Nico by the hand. _Hmm. As soon as I get things straightened out with Annabeth, I'll figure out what's going on there._

"Morning." I said to the beauty that was still in my arms.

"Percy? Yo-you stayed? The entire night?" She asked, like she thought I would ditch her.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't leave you when you needed me." Her face flushed, I decided to do what she had done to me. I moved the arm that wasn't wrapped around her and brushed my finger along her cheek, she shuddered, "You look cute when you blush. But, what's the cause of it?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of something." She said. I could tell this was only a partial truth.

"And what did it remind you of?" I wanted her to admit it.

"Nothing."

"Could it be a dream you had this morning in which you said you loved someone, perhaps?" I asked, smirking a bit.

She groaned. "How much did you hear?"

"You said my name, made some sort of noise and then said 'I love you'." I said. I couldn't look at her.

"It-it's nothing. Can we please drop it?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Fine. Let's get ready." I said.

She slid off of me and I missed the contact. She sat up and stretched. I watched her like the perve I was. My eyes went from her neck, down her back to her beautiful waist then down to her perfect rear. I loved everything about her. She had a perfect body, that was firm, but it was soft, she had a serious personality but she knew how to have fun, she was beautiful, but that was just a plus, even before she did anything in the morning.

I loved her.

**TPOV: Thalia**

"Lord Poseidon. Lord Hades." I said, bowing to my uncles.

"Thalia." They both responded.

"Where is Percy and I'm assuming that Nico is here as well."

"Well they are all in Kat's room. And Annabeth, Nikolas and Mikhael are there as well." Poseidon said.

"Thank you." I said bowing.

"Thalia. Cut the bowing crap." Hades said.

"Of course." I said and I turned and walked to my cousin's room on the other side of the palace.

When I got there, Katerina and Nick were playing video games on the big screen. I walked over to the boy in the corner playing with a toddler. I bent down and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Hey Thals." Nico said. He turned around and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Nico and I had been going out for a couple months now, ever since I quit the hunters. I had told Artemis a while ago, she had yelled at Aphrodite for a bit, but she accepted it. I continued to fight with the hunters, but I was no longer a hunter. Yesterday after the war ended, Artemis and I had announced it.

"Where's Seaweed Brain and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Asleep still."

"We need to leave soon." I said. I walked to the bedroom.

"Little cousin!" I yelled, why wake Percy up nicely. I looked around the room, only one bed was occupied. Annabeth had her leg draped over Percy's waist and was resting her head and hands on his chest, Percy had his arm around her. "Are you and Annabeth together finally?" I asked my cousin who was looking at me with his sea-green eyes.

"What, no. And by the way I'm your older cousin now..." He said. I had a feeling he was saying this just to be a pain in the ass.

"First off, you are only older by like a few hours and are you sure? You two look awfully cozy in there." When I said that he looked down and his eyes bulged. I held in a snicker. And if we wanted to get technical about the whole age thing, I was fifteen when Luke, Annabeth and I had been brought to half-blood hill. Then I was a pine tree for four or five years, then I came back and was a hunter for a few years. You do the math.

"Thalia. We need to leave soon." Nico said coming up behind me, "Hey Perce. You finally get the girl. You did save the world after all..."

"Hey Nico and no I didn't get the girl, she just had a bad dream last night."

"Gods, it must have been really bad to make her run to you." I said smirking. I walked over to Annabeth.

I bent down to put my mouth to her ear, "Do you love Percy? And do you want to spend the rest of you're life with him." I knew the answer, but I wanted to have her confirm it.

"Yes. I do." Annabeth said, her eyes fluttering open.

I smirked. "Well, we'll be waiting for you two love birds in the other room, once you're ready we'll leave for camp." I walked out of the room, pulling Nico by the hand.

I closed the door and pressed my ear to the door. Nico went back to playing with his little half-brother.

"Morning." Percy said.

"Percy? Yo-you stayed? The entire night?" Annabeth asked.

"And what did it remind you of?" I wanted her to admit it.

Percy kept talking, but I drowned him out. Nothing interesting, but then something caught my interet.

"Could it be a dream you had this morning in which you said you loved someone, perhaps?" He asked, I could almost hear him smirking.

She groaned. "How much did you hear?"

"You said my name, made some sort of noise and then said 'I love you'." He said. _Oh my god! Is she going to tell him. Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!_ The time I spent at camp, I had heard a bunch of rumors that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena had fallen in love with her mother's enemy's son, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. First I was surprised Poseidon had a son, what with the pact and all, but then again, Zeus had me. Then I realized Annabeth Chase was the little girl I used to treat sort of liek a dauhgter, back when it was Luke, Annabeth and I. I went off to find her. I met Percy and thought he was okay, so since then I had been waiting for her to tell him.

"It-it's nothing. Can we please drop it?" She said, not looking at him.

"Fine. Let's get ready." He said.

I closed the door. _Dammit. Dammit, Dammit! She didn't tell him! And Percy, since he is such a good guy, just let it drop. I was going to KILL him!_

**APOV:**

He dropped it! Thank gods. The truth is, I love him so much it hurts. So when he started to strip right infront of me, I almost died. I guess he figured, since he was keeping on his boxers I wouldn't mind. Let me tell you, he was hot! His stomach and chest were sculpted perfectly, as were his arms, but the weren't the super muscley types, that were kind of creepy. Percy was buff in a healthy way, a way that made his tanned skin seem to glow, that might have been left over effects from Achilles' curse, since he had asked to be rid of it, and each of the big three agreed.

I watched him change into a pair of light blue jeans, a dark blue hoodie, sea green t-shirt. He was beautiful.

"You like what you see, Chase?" He asked.

I blinked a bunch of times, but when I tried to speak, all you heard was "Ahhh...Ughh...", which he smirked at.

"Go get changed." He said gesturing to the closet. I nodded and stripped right there. I could tell he was watching and a red flush covered my body, "Something wrong Wise Girl?"

"No." I said.

"So you won't mind if I do this?" I felt arms wrap around my bare waist and pulled me against him.

"No-not at all." I stuttered as I flushed a deeper shade of red.

He chuckled. "I'll leave you to get dressed." Now this is where I lost track of things that actually happened and things I wished had happened. First I felt lips near my ear, _his lips_, they moved down my jaw, then pulled away. I felt hands, _his hands_, go up to my bra, on finger slid under on each side, but pulled out quickly. Then I couldn't feel him against me anymore. I turned around to see...no one. _Stupid son of the sea god._

I got changed quickly, not really looking at the cloths I had chosen out of a closet. I walked out into the main room and saw Percy smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Percy said, still smirking.

"Whatever." I said, and started to walk off out the door. Percy followed.

**PPOV:**

"It-it's nothing. Can we please drop it?" She said, not looking at me.

"Fine. Let's get ready." I said.

I heard Thalia close the door. I had known she had been listening, and since she was so protective over Annabeth, I didn't want to push it farther with her watch it, but I could practically hear Thalia mentally cursing me.

Now that Thalia was gone, I wanted to see how far I could push it. Honestly I hoped she liked me because I loved her. And this was only a way to get her to admit it. So right there I stripped in front of her with me back to her. I kept my boxers on since I'm stupid and never asked for any to be brought. Oh well, I've been wearing them since the beginning of the final battle another day won't hurt. I could sense her watching me change. It was a bit unsettleing, but it was great at the same time.

"You like what you see, Chase?" I asked.

She blinked a bunch of times, but when she opened her mouth to speak, all I heard was "Ahhh...Ughh...", I smirked at her.

"Go get changed." I said, gesturing to a closet. She nodded and stripped right there. I watched. The last time I had seen Annabeth with this much (or little, depending on how you look at it) cover was when we had gone swimming in the Lake at camp a bunch of years ago. She had been hot then, and ever since she had grown in the best possible ways. I felt the 'problem' coming back. _Crap. _I was still watching her when a red flush covered her body, "Something wrong Wise Girl?"

"No." She said.

"So you won't mind if I do this?" I said before I could stop myself. I have no idea how, but suddenly I was right behind her, wrapping my arms around her perfect waist. I pulled her so her back was against my chest. I rested my hands "No-not at all." She stuttered as she flushed a deeper shade of red.

I chuckled. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

I couldn't help myself; I pressed my lips to the area right above her ear and moved them down her jaw, then pulled away. I brought my hands up to her bra, I slid one finger under each side, but pulled out quickly. _Crap! What did I just do? What kind of a best friend am I?_ Thank the gods I was in my father's realm, since I was able to turn myself into water vapor, but it only worked underwater since I needed a _ton _of strength. Anyway, I popped myself into the main room and waited for Annabeth to come out.

I waited for five minutes when she came out. I couldn't help but smirk. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, that I'm guessing were Katerina's, the bottom were tucked into a pair of black uggs; which I never thought I would see Annabeth in since the were 'impractical'. Then she was wearing my New York City sweatshirt. It was my favorite; it was black with white lettering, New on one row, York on the next row and City on the next. Then over the writing there were 'paint splatters' all over in bright neon colors.

"What?" She asked, seeing my smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said, still smirking.

"Whatever." She said, and started to walk off out the door. I followed.

We walked down the hallways to the throne room where everyone was waiting. I looked around the room. In one corner, Zeus and Hades stood, Hades had Mikhael in his arms, with Hera, Persephone and Demeter. They were all talking and Hades was sort of bouncing, trying to keep Mikhael from crying. I still couldn't get used to the lord of the dead being a caring father. Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were in another corner looking at something out a window. Apollo and Artemis were in another corner arguing.

"Well everyone, we are leaving for camp." Poseidon said from his place on his throne. To my surprise it was Athena who stood beside him, her eyebrows knotted together looking at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, why are you wearing a boy's sweatshirt?" I smirked. Athena had noticed, she might not know it was mine, but she picked up on the fact it was a guys.

Annabeth glanced down and her face became the shade of a tomato. "I, ugh, I didn't notice. Sorry Percy, I'll go back and changed." She turned to go back to the bedroom to change, but I grabbed her around her waist so my arm was across her stomach.

"Don't. It's fine. It looks better on you." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me, confused, but she smiled at me.

"Unless you want Chiron to put you all on house arrest, I suggest we get going." Poseidon said, a little agitated, but I could see the smirk in his eyes. He knew it was my sweatshirt and I think he knew I love Annabeth, but I'm not sure.

We all got into a blob around Poseidon, Katerina and I. We opened the doors and the three of us formed a huge air bubble around everyone. And then we were off to camp, with the gods following. This should be interesting.


	6. Back to Camp

**A.N.** In this chapter you will see a POV called RCPOV. That means random camper point of view. The reason I used this is because I need someone in camp and don't need them as an 'official' part of the story. I may use it again, and if I do, it is just a random camper, maybe the same, maybe a different on. It doesn't matter.

**RCPOV:**

"Attention Campers. We are expecting some very important guests tomorrow morning. They will be arriving early, hopefully. They will be here for a week to celebrate the defeat of Kronos and the prevalence of Mount Olympus, Western Civilization and the Gods. I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Chiron was saying. We were all gathered around the campfire.

It was the night after Percy Jackson had killed Kronos, single-handedly. We had gone into battle with about 40 campers, later 20 or so Ares Campers joined us as well as another 30 hunters (**A.N. **Probably aren't the right numbers, but whatever), that makes about 90 fighters. All of them, even the hunters, had returned to camp, at least the half that was alive did. In this battle we had lost over half of our campers. But on the bright side, more like the brighter side since it still isn't that bright, a ton more campers are coming, the thing is, what with all the mourning, it isn't easy to teach new recruits the ropes. I should rephrase that, _almost_ all the survivors returned.

Thalia, daughter of Zeus had disappeared, and rumor had it, she quit the hunters, so she might be dead. Nico, son of Hades had also disappeared, but after saving the day, him and his father probably went away so the could be alone with their dead friends. Percy, the savior, was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him since before he killed (you know what I mean) Kronos, but people were saying he had been offered immortality, and who would turn down the chance to be a god? Annabeth, too, had disappeared. I had two theories for her disappearance. Since Percy had become a god, he may have been able to turn Annabeth into a goddess, this way they could live forever together, since it was common knowledge that they loved each other, well everyone but each other. My other theory was that he hadn't brought her into immortality and she had been so heart broken she had run away, or gone even farther...

"Now everyone, off to bed!" Chiron yelled.

I followed the rest of my cabin back to the (Insert God/Goddess of your choice) cabin.

_Next Day_

We all sat at the dining pavilion eating, when we saw it. It was three huge waves, coming straight for camp. That wasn't the amazing part. The amazing part was, on top of each wave, there were seven figures standing on top of each.

On the one farthest to the left, there was a teenaged boy who seemed to be moving the water. Next to him was a girl who was watching him carefully; next to her were a boy and a girl. The four of them looked to be about my age. On the other side of the boy were two women and a man. On the one in the middle, a man was bending the water. To his right there was a man holding a child, and two women. To his left, there was another man and another woman. On the wave to the left, a girl, probably my age was bending the water. Next to her was a boy, about the same age as her. Then the other passengers were all men, except for one woman.

As the waves grew closer, they became smaller. And soon I could make out who most of the people were. On the wave farthest to the left, from right to left, was Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, _Percy Jackson,_ who was controlling the wave, Aphrodite, Apollo and Athena. The middle wave had, Demeter, Persephone, Hades, who was carrying a child I didn't recognize, Poseidon, controlling the wave, Zeus and Hera. On the final wave was Ares, Hermes, the boy I didn't know, the girl controlling the water, Artemis, Hephaestus and Dionysus.

It didn't take long until the waves crashed onto shore. The gods and their companions stepped out of the water and onto the sand. We all stood and bowed to them. Chiron stepped forward, "Welcome, my lords, ladies and campers, to Camp Half-Blood." It was Poseidon who stepped forward.

"Thank you for such warm welcomes, Chiron. After what we have seen today, we are very excited to see what the camp that trains our heroes, without whom, Mount Olympus would have fallen and with it, Western Civilization." Poseidon shook hands with Chiron, and then turned to us "Demi-Gods! First and foremost, I would like to thank you on behalf of all the Gods and Goddesses. Secondly, all unclaimed demi-gods, please step forward." Ten kids got up from the Hermes table. I recognized eight of them as newcomers. Suddenly, there were symbols floated above their heads.

Two Winged Sandals (**A.N.** Hermes), Three Lyres (**A.N.** Apollo, not sure if symbol is right though), three boars (great more Ares kids) (**A.N.** not sure if symbol is correct), Anvil and Tongs (**A.N.** Hephaestus, once again, not sure about symbol) and a Grapevine (**A.N.** Dionysus). The children each locked eyes with their respective parents. The Gods smiled at their children.

"Well. Newly claimed heroes, pleas go to your new cabins. We will move your things later." Chiron said.

"And thirdly, I would like for you to meet three new demigods." He gestured to the two kids I didn't know.

"Um. I'm Nikolas Doon. Call me Nick. I'm thirteen and I'm the son of Zeus." The boy, Nick, said as lightning lit up the sky. I looked over at Zeus who had his hands up in surrender as he jerked his head towards his son, "Oh yeah and I control lightning." On those words, another blast light up the sky, this time a bold of lightning was in his hand. It looked a lot like Zeus's master bolt, only smaller and less powerful.

Nick had sand-colored blonde hair and those bright blue eyes that marked a child of Zeus. He was well built and looked like he would be great in sword battles. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt, khaki shorts and black low converse.

"You _will_ teach me how to do that." Thalia demanded of her half-brother, who shrank under her glare.

"No way am I going last. I get to be the finale." The girl said.

"Oh. Sorry for the horrible finale guys." Percy smirked. Water shot up to hit him, but he game himself a dome of water to protect himself, but the water hit Annabeth, who got soaked. Percy started apologizing over and over again while willing the water out of her cloths (I think that was his sweatshirt. Are they together finally?) and hair.

"Whatever. This is Mikhael. He is three years old and he is my son." Hades said gesturing to the little boy in his arms.

Mikhael was in black shorts, black top and little black bootie things. He had pitch-black hair and eyes, but he had pale skin, like border line unhealthy pale skin. Honestly he looked almost exactly like Nico.

"Well, is the 'finale' ready yet?" Poseidon asked the girl sarcastically.

"Why yes. Yes it is." She responded to the god. Then to us she goes, "Heeyyyy. I'm Katerina, call me Kat or you will be in serious trouble. I'm twelve years old and I'm the daughter of Poseidon. Oh. BTW. My last name is Jackson." She smirked, "Now Chiron? Is there anyway I could bunk in a different cabin. Anywhere without that little son of a bastard." She said, pointing to Percy.

"Yep. That's my sister." Percy said as Katerina begged Chiron, who kept saying no. Yep. Percy was in for it.

**PPOV:**

"Well, is the 'finale' ready yet?" Poseidon asked Katerina sarcastically.

"Why yes. Yes it is." She responded. Then to the crowd she goes, "Heeyyyy. I'm Katerina, call me Kat or you will be in serious trouble. I'm twelve years old and I'm the daughter of Poseidon. Oh. BTW. My last name is Jackson." She smirked at the intake of breath, "Now Chiron? Is there anyway I could bunk in a different cabin. Anywhere without that little son of a bastard." She said, pointing to me. _Come on Chiron! Say yes! Say yes!_

"Yep. That's my sister." I said as Katerina begged Chiron, who kept saying no. This was going to be and interesting two weeks.

"Annabeth. I'm so sorry." I went back to apologizing.

"Percy! Stop!" Annabeth yelled.

"But! Really! I swear I didn't mean it."

"Ugh!" She groaned as she walked off. I followed her until we got to the Athena cabin. She climbed up the stair onto the low porch. I walked over to her so that our faces were merely an inch apart. I couldn't help but notice that she was a bit taller than I was.

She placed her hands on my shoulder, "You know I'm sorry, right?" I asked again. This time it was more of a joke.

"Yes I do. And I forgive you." She said. She leaned down so that our noses were touching. She took a deep breath, "Percy. I want to hang out, just you and me. It has been so long since we have. Meet me at the cove in an hour?"

I nodded. A year ago Annabeth and I had been walking along the beach and happened upon a small cove. It was separated by the normal beach by huge, steep and tall rocks. I had used my water abilities to get us to the other side. What we saw amazed us. It was a medium sized area, completely surrounded by rocks or water. There were a ton of sandy parts on the shore, but there was also a large smooth rock ledge. And the water went up to about my waist. That was the last time I had had alone time with Annabeth. I missed it too.

"I'll meet you there. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Wear your bathing suit, but that's all." She said.

"Okay. See you there." I started to pull away, but she locked her hands around me neck, and I really didn't want to move away.

I placed my hands on her waist lightly. She smiled at me and leaned in so that her lips were only millimeters away from mine.

"Annabeth?" But then, my lips were otherwise occupied.

I was in bliss. All I could feel was her pressed against me and I loved it. She stepped down so she was even closer. I opened my eyes a sliver to see her eyes closed. But those weren't the eyes I was looking at. The eyes that had my attention were another pair of grey eyes. This set, however belonged to a goddess.

Athena nodded and winked. I heard her voice in my head, "You took a while with that move." And then she was gone. I closed my eyes for a moment more before I pulled away. Leaving my arms around her waist.

"Percy! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was th..." I cut her off by kissing her lightly.

"Annabeth? I have a confession." I said looking her in the eyes when I pulled away. She nodded for me to go on, "I love you."

She pulled me into a warm hug. "I love you too, Seaweed brain." She said, I could almost hear her smirking.

"You have called me that one to many times." I growled.

"Wait! Percy!" She cried as I flung her up onto my shoulder. "Percy! Put me down!" She screamed as she pounded my back. I could tell she wasn't really trying though, since they didn't hurt at all. I laughed at her.

I spun around a bunch of times, holding onto her waist so she wouldn't go flying. Once I started getting dizzy, I put her back onto the cabin porch and kissed her lightly. "Get changed, then meet me at my cabin and we'll head to the cove."

"Okay." She said breathlessly.

I turned around and began to walk towards my cabin. I heard the cabin door open, and I spun around on the spot, "Oh and Annabeth?" I called, she looked at me, I was aware of a couple campers walking around, but I figured, what the heck, "I love you." I called to her.

She saw me look t the other campers, who had come to a standstill at my last words, and smirked. She walked over to me, stood on her tip toes, grabbing my shoulders to keep her up, "Love you too, seaweed brain." She said, pressing her lips to mine. I smirked a bit before I kissed back. She pulled away to soon and ran back to her cabin. I walked to my cabin, smirking a bit. I had just _kissed_ Annabeth. Annabeth had kissed me. I hardly even noticed the campers who were either staring at me or staring at the Athena cabin.

Today was going to be interesting.


	7. Cousins Gotta Love Em

**A.N.** Okay, I got a review recently and it was asking why did I have Katerina and Nick spooning. Well first off, they have known each other forever, I think I wrote that, but I might not have. Both are known well by gods and have known each other and been best friends forever, the only people in the mythical world who don't know them are the half bloods. And when I wrote that, I meant for the action not to be like a romantic thing, but as a comforting thing, which I write about in this chapter. It was supposed to be in the forth chapter but it got too long... And another thing, I see Katerina as the sort of rebellious younger sister, I guess. If any of you have ever read the Vampire Academy books and/or the Maximum Ride books, I sort of see her as a mix between Rose and Max. Both of those girls for those of you who don't know are pretty badass, able to fight anything and anyone, but both have a soft side when it comes to the ones they love. That is sort of how I imagine Katerina, soft on the inside, but hard and deadly on the outside...

**KPOV: Katerina**

"Um. I'm Nikolas Doon. Call me Nick. I'm thirteen and I'm the son of Zeus." Nick said as lightning lit up the sky. I had seen him do it so many times, so it wasn't that cool or surprising to me, but the campers loved it, "Oh yeah and I control lightning." On those words, another blast light up the sky, this time a bold of lightning was in his hand. It looked a lot like Zeus's master bolt, only smaller and less powerful. He usually carried a bolt around like I carried my knife and sword set.

I was unable to peel my eyes off of Nick. I had known him forever, but recently, I had notice I started to gravitate towards him and think of him more often then I used to. I couldn't help but notice how his sand-colored hair was messed up in all the right places. _What would it feel like to run my hands through his hair? _Snap out of it Kat! When I thought that he turned his head slightly and met my ocean colored, green eyes with his electric blue eyes. He gave me a little smirk/smile thing, which made my stomach feel funny. I smiled back, and then looked away. Still looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He was well built and I knew from past experiences he had an amazing chest. _Oh my god! Did I just think that about my best friend!_ I glanced over at Aphrodite, who looked like she was trying to suppress giggles as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You _will_ teach me how to do that." Thalia demanded of her half-brother, who shrank under her glare. I had never seen Nick shrink under anyone's gaze. Then again, I had never seen anyone _not_ shrink under Thalia's gaze. Nick got the short stick in the group. He got the sibling who could actually kick his but. Sure my brother just ended a war, but he didn't really do it, that son of Hermes and daughter of Ares kind of won the war, not Percy.

"No way am I going last. I get to be the finale." I said, as everyone looked at me. I deserved to be the finale.

"Oh. Sorry for the horrible finale guys." Percy smirked. _Damn him._ I felt the familiar tug on my naval area and I willed water to shoot up and hit him, but he game himself a dome of water to protect himself, at the last minute. The water bounced off of him, yes, but it bounced right onto Annabeth, who got soaked. Percy started apologizing over and over again while willing the water out of her cloths and hair. Sure, I felt bad about getting Annabeth wet; she was nice from what I knew of her. But, seeing Percy apologizing over and over made it worth it.

"Whatever. This is Mikhael. He is three years old and he is my son." Hades said rolling his eyes at me, then gesturing to little Mikey in his arms.

Mikhael was in black shorts, black top and little black bootie things. He had pitch-black hair and eyes, but he had pale skin, like border line unhealthy pale skin, which for a child of Hades was very healthy.

"Well, is the 'finale' ready yet?" Poseidon asked me sarcastically.

"Why yes. Yes it is." I responded to my dad with the same tone. Then to everyone else, "Heeyyyy. I'm Katerina, call me Kat or you will be in serious trouble. I'm twelve years old and I'm the daughter of Poseidon. Oh. BTW. My last name is Jackson." I smirked; let's see these kids are as good as they think. I wonder if they'll figure out I'm Percy's sister, not half-sister, "Now Chiron? Is there anyway I could bunk in a different cabin. Anywhere without that little son of a bastard." I said, pointing to Percy.

"Yep. That's my sister." Percy said as I begged Chiron, who kept saying no. Ugh! I really didn't want to room with that jerk. Maybe I could room with Nick or convince one of the Gods.

"Annabeth. I'm so sorry." Percy went back to apologizing after taking a jab at me.

"Percy! Stop!" Annabeth yelled.

"But! Really! I swear I didn't mean it."

"Ugh!" She groaned as she walked off. He followed. The gods and goddesses had dispersed, walking over to their tables to greet their children.

For a lot of kids, this was a _huge_ deal; meeting their Olympian parent. After all most of them never had, but all I really wanted was to meet my _human_ parent. I had grown up under the sea. I spent a few days each year up in the clouds. I was _privileged_ I supposed, after all I spent my entire life with the gods and goddesses and yes they were my family, but some of them were stuck up and selfish. I love them and all, but they were. I don't get why all these kids wanted to meet them. I just wanted to meet my mother. My mother, who had given me to my father for 'safe-keeping' and hasn't seen me since.

That's what the nightmare had been about last night.

_Flashback:_

"Kids. Bed." A voice said from the door. It was Athena. She walked into the room as we all picked a bed. She kissed both Annabeth and I on the forehead and ruffled Nick's hair. Then she walked to Percy's bed, "Percy can I talk to you in the other room."

"Mom, please." Annabeth whispered from her bed. _Percy's in for it._

"Annabeth, get some rest." Athena said as she walked into the other room with me following her.

"Night." I said, to the room in general. I got a couple of grunts that sounded like 'goodnight' back. We had all had long days and just wanted to sleep.

I soon feel asleep a familiar dream playing out in front of me. I was in a room that was filled with women of all shapes, sizes and colors (**A.N.** Not being racist or anything! Just want to make sure that's clear!). They surrounded me and an older woman who was sitting at a desk.

"Name?" The woman asked in a croaky voice.

"Um. Katerina Jackson?" I said more of a question.

"No your mothers name." She said impatiently.

"Oh." What was her name! "Sally Jackson." I said when it came to me.

"Hmph. Sally." She yelled.

A woman stepped forward, her face wrinkled in discuss.

"Like I would want that _thing!_" She scoffed.

"But. Mom."

"_Do not_ call me that. _Ever._ I gave you up. I didn't want you. Percy is my son. While you are my biological daughter, you are not my child." I didn't really understand what it meant on a whole. But I knew she was saying she preferred Percy.

"Hm. Rejected." The desk woman said. I felt the floor beneath me vanish and I felt myself falling. I screamed as I was surrounded by darkness.

"Kat! Kat! Wake up!" My eyes flew open. Nick was standing by the side of my bed, shaking me.

I sat up and threw myself at him. My arms went around his neck and I buried my head into his neck, sobbing. I really didn't want to wake Annabeth, so I tried to silence my sobs as much as I could.

"Shhh. Kat! It's ok. Don't worry. Nothing is going to hurt you." He said, wrapping one arm around my waist and running the other up and down my back, trying to sooth me. He tucked my head under his chin as he sat down on my bed, sitting me onto his lap.

We had been friends forever and he knew I hardly ever cried, but when I did, he knew exactly what to do; what to say and when not to say anything at all.

"Kat? What was the dream about?" He asked quietly.

"My...my mom... she...she rejected me." I force between sobs.

"She would never do that. You're to good to reject." He said and I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice for the second part, but I could tell he meant it.

"Thank you." I said once the sobs stopped, which only took a minute or two.

"No problem." He said. He stood up with me in his arms. I never realized he was so strong. He turned and placed me onto my bed. "Goodnight." He said, smiling down at me.

I grabbed his arm as he went to walk back to his bed, "Stay. Please." I asked quietly.

He pulled his hand out of my grip and walked around the bed. He lay down behind me and pulled me closer to him so I was sort of sitting on his lap. He brought his arms around my waist and I immediately felt safe. I heard the door open and close. I could almost feel Percy's glare on us, but what did I care. I had only known him for a couple hours. That night, I fell asleep in my best friends arms and I felt safer than ever.

_End Flashback:_

I walked over to the Poseidon table and sat down. Here is where I would have to eat. Alone with _him._ So I would enjoy being alone while I could.

"I saw that look." Nick said as he came up behind me. He sat down beside me. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. No. Well, I don't know. I've never met my mother and I want to but I'm afraid she'll reject me..."

"Like I said last night, she will not reject you. I promise. And if she isn't what you expect, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He held out his fist.

I placed my fist on top of his, bumping it slightly. He put his other fist on top of mine and I put mine other on top of his second. Then our fists 'exploded'. We had been doing that since before I could remember; it was like our secret handshake.

"Now eat." He said. As he stood to go walk over to Zeus's table and eat with Thalia.

I glared at the plate and cup, but they wouldn't fill. _How hard is it to get pancakes and orange juice!_

"Having problems little cuz?" Nico said sliding into the seat across from me. As he did another set of silverware appeared.

"Yes I am. How hard is it to get a plate of pancakes and orange juice?" I yelled. It was early; I was tired and hungry, not a good combo for me.

"Here." he said switching our plates and cups. His, now mine, was filled with pancakes and orange juice.

"You're the best. Why did it work for you?" He grinned and shrugged. Nico was a cool guy, as far as sons of Hades go, "Hey? Why are you sitting here?" I asked him.

"Well my dad doesn't have a table, yet, so I can sit wherever... And you looked lonely." He said, lifting a fork load of French toast to his mouth.

"Ever hear of manners?" I laughed as he talked while chewing. He stuck his tongue out with the partially chewed food on it. "Ew!" I laughed. He swallowed it and grinned at me.

We ate together today. Nico was a cool guy, better than _Percy_. Speaking of Percy, where is he? Annabeth too for that matter?


	8. Gifts

**APOV:**

Percy finally put me back onto the cabin porch, I was dizzy and the sweet little kiss he gave me wasn't helping. "Get changed, then meet me at my cabin and we'll head to the cove."

"Okay." I said breathlessly, that was all I could manage.

He turned and started to walk away. I waited until he was halfway across the cabin area to go inside my cabin. _Does this mean we are an item? And if we are, are we going to be public?_ I thought as I watched him.

"Oh and Annabeth?" He called. I looked at him over my shoulder, halfway through the door. I saw him glance at a couple campers who had left breakfast early. "I love you."

The campers, who were milling around the area, froze. They all looked at us, not sure if they heard right. I smirked. I guess that was his way of announcing it to the camp. _Works with me._ I walked over to him, so I was face to face with his neck. _When did he get so much taller than me? I used to be the tall one. Damn male growths spurts. _ I stood on her tiptoes. _Damn! I'm still not as tall as him; my eyes are only level with his nose!_ I wobbled a bit and grabbed his shoulders for support, "Love you too, seaweed brain." I said, a little louder than normal, and them I pressed my lips to his. I felt him smirk before he kissed me back. I pulled away almost as soon as he responded and ran back to my cabin. I ran in slamming the door behind me, giggling. I watched through the windows as Percy walked to his cabin.

"Well. My daughter has fallen for the son of Poseidon." I turned at the voice. I looked at my bunk bed. There she was; my mother, the goddess of wisdom, "I am very disappointed in you Annabeth." She said standing and walking in front of me.

"Mother! I love Percy! Can you not..." She stopped me mid rant, with a smirk/smile thing.

"Which is why, I told Percy I approve of your relationship and that he had better move quickly. I figured it would give him a bit more incentive to make his move."

"Wait. Did you play matchmaker? Between me and a _son of Poseidon?_" I asked incredulous. She hated Poseidon, so she hated Percy. Just last year she threatened to kill him! I think I missed something.

"I did help out in Aphrodite's department a bit. You should have seen her face when I told her she was all like _'Oh Athena! You have finally seen the light! Isn't love glorious! Especially young love!'_ And it went on and on and on!" She had imitated Aphrodite's voice perfectly, I actually looked around for the Goddess of love, "Anyway. I told Percy last night that I approved of your relationship. I figured, after what he did for the gods and western civilization, I could give him a little something in return. He is actually a very nice boy." She smiled as if recalling a memory.

"Mother. Is that really it? Just the fact he saved the Gods? I mean, he's done so much more! He's stopped a war of the gods, he saved the camp, he was one of the first to report of Kronos's return..."

"You're right. That wasn't the only thing. In fact, I really only cared about that after the real reason."

"Which would be..."

"When Zeus offered him immortality." She paused, "You were the thing that made him stay human, both then and when he bathed in the River Styx. It was you that bound him to life. That was what made up my mind. And it didn't hurt that he asked for something that would benefit all demi-gods, present and future. Those things got me thinking, about _everything_ he has done. I realized that, without you, he would be dead, many times over, and without him, you wouldn't be the young woman you are today. He, in a way, made you who you are. If it weren't for him, you may never have left camp, never experienced the real world."

"I guess so." I said, thinking about it. _She was right._ I realized. _Without Percy, I wouldn't be me, and Percy wouldn't be who he is without me._

"Well I'll leave you to get ready for you 'meeting'. Which reminds me the real reason I came here..." Two boxes appeared in her hands. She handed them to me. I placed the smaller one on my bed and opened the larger one. "I noticed you didn't really have anything like it, and Aphrodite said it was '_A must for any teenaged girl. Especially one with Annabeth's looks._'..." Athena trailed off.

In the box lay a sea blue/green bikini. I gasped and looked up at my mother. Did she really just give me a _bikini_? Not to mention it was a _sea_ colored bikini? She really was playing matchmaker. She grinned, as if she read my mind, which with her occupation, she probably did.

"Now open this one." She said, handing me the smaller one. I did as she asked. It was an iPhone in a green case. I grinned like a complete idiot. I had seen the adds for it on TV and always thought they were cool, but demi-gods couldn't have them... with the whole monsters-demi-god-right-here thing that pretty much gives away our position to any monster.

"The gods talked about it, and we think it is time we start to move into the twenty first century; After all, new Olympus, new gods. So, we worked with Iris and we came up with a way to merge an iris message with a cell phone. It is pretty much a normal cell phone, except monsters can't sense you using it. All of the demi-gods are getting them from their parents as a 'thank you for saving the world' gift. I hope you don't mind, but I gave yours to Apollo and he filled it up until it is about to burst with music. Plus any app you can think of is there. I thought you would need it, with what is coming..." Her smile turned into a grimace.

"Mother what's happening?" I asked worried.

"Luke isn't dead." She said, gravely.

**PPOV:**

"Ah. Percy." A voice said as I entered my cabin. There sitting on one of the lounge chairs, was my father Poseidon.

"Father."

"Percy, I have god news as well as bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

I thought it over. When it came to the gods, bad news almost always outweighed the good news so the whole, good news last will make it all better didn't usually work.

"Good news first." I said warily.

"Well, as a thank you present, the gods have decided to give each of their children a gift. So here are yours." He said handing me two small boxes that appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks. Did Katerina get something too?"

"Yes. She got an air tank type thing, since she isn't able to breath under water easily. And her second is the same one as that one..." he pointed to one of the boxes.

I picked up the one he didn't point to and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a simple silver heart dangling from it. I looked closer and noticed that the heart had the words '_Forever Yours_' engraved in a beautiful cursive. I looked up at my father, it was a beautiful necklace and all, but there was no way I was going to wear that.

Seeing my confusion, my father spoke one word and it all made sense, "Aphrodite."

"Well, now I have Annabeth's birthday present." Annabeth's birthday was only a couple days away, and I had needed a present, and now I had one.

"Oh and Aphrodite said, 'Next time you forget, I'm not going to help him out.' Then she laughed. Care to explain?" He had imitated to goddess's voice so well, I looked around for the goddess.

"Well, I never got Annabeth her birthday present..."

"Ahhh..."

With that I laid the necklace down on the bedside table and picked up the other box. I unwrapped it quickly. It was an iPhone in a sea-green case. These things were amazing. Rachel had one, and I loved the thing to death, literally, I played on it for too long and the screen burnt out from overuse (**A.N.** Not sure if it's possible, my brother said it was, but I don't know...).

"Dad. These things are like monster magnets." I said. Ticked I had one, but couldn't use it for it's real purpose.

"Which exactly why we worked with Iris to merge iris messaging into the cell phone. Now it isn't track-able, by monster or otherwise and it doesn't require drachmas, so it is easy to use and safe. The gods decided to give them to each of their children. I hope you don't mind, I asked your mom for your little address book thing and I had all the numbers put in as well as a couple new ones." At my questioning gaze he continued, "Nick, Kat, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth all got cell phones as well, so I had their numbers added. I also let Apollo have some fun with the music section. He put any and every song imaginable on that thing. I got rid of a couple that you probably wouldn't like, but I'll let you do the rest." I gave him another questioning look, "He had a bunch of songs from some girl, her name was a state or something, and then there was a group that named themselves after an animal, cheetahs, I believe. Hera yelled at me for thinking a teenaged boy would like that kind of music..." I was laughing. I could picture Hera yelling at my Dad about something as stupid as that.

"Anyway it is safe to use, unlimited everything, so no need to worry about that. I also let Apollo have some fun downloading apps for you. I suggest you use the search thing, he put on way to many to scroll through the entire thing."

"Cool, thanks dad."

"Oh, and I still have the bad news, but it might be good news as well..." He paused, looking me in the eye with all seriousness, "Luke is alive."

**A.N.** Okay. I leave you here sorry for the little cliffy. Now I want to know who should go on the trip to check, and if they should go, I'm thinking somewhere warm, were it would be easy to blend in and easy to get distracted, and since I just got back from Florida, I was thinking about Disney, but then I think it would be kind of stupid. So let me know what you think about that. And also, should Luke be a good guy again, or should he be evil? And who should go on the trip, I'm thinking Percy (duh), Annabeth (Another duh), Nico, Thalia, Katerina and Nick, but then I think that may be too much. Let me know, review, PM I don't care how as long as you do.


	9. Chosen Ones

**PPOV:**

_"Oh, and I still have the bad news, but it might be good news as well..." He paused, looking me in the eye with all seriousness, "Luke is alive."_

Crap. That was all that was running through my mind as I waited for the gods to fill in around the table. They decided that each Olympian god/goddess, plus Hades, would pick one of their children they want to go on the quest. Any god without children at camp or ones too young/injured would pick another demigod. Only seven of them would actually go.

I had come straight to the big house, _Poseidon_ following _me_. That's were I had found out about the whole gods-select-the-best-kid-for-the-job thing. I was pretty high on myself that Poseidon had chosen me, then I found out Aphrodite had chosen Katerina first, does that mean my dad would have picked her over me?

It only took five minutes for all of the gods to arrive, with the 'chosen' in tow. The demigods all stood beside their 'parent/god'. I wasn't surprised at most of the people who had been chosen. Poseidon had chosen me, Hades had chosen Nico, Athena had chosen Annabeth, Aphrodite had chosen Katerina, Artemis had chosen Thalia, who was her 'child' at one point, so Zeus had chosen Nick, Ares chose Clarisse, Hermes had chosen Conner Stoll and Dionysus had chosen Travis since he didn't really want to risk any of his kids, and then Hera chose Chris Rodriguez, since she had no children of her own. Then there were a couple of kids I didn't really know. Apollo had chosen one of his sons that I had only seen once or twice, we weren't great friends, but I knew him, he was a healer, but not to great with Archery, Will Solace. Jake Mason, had been chosen by his father Hephaestus, was great with forging, not as great as Beckendorf, but still good. Demeter chose one of her younger daughters, Katie Gardner. She was probably one of the youngest campers here, probably around nine, but if you ticked her off enough, she could kill. Fast. I had found that out during the battle yesterday, even I was scared, and she was on my side, so imagine what the demi-gods on the other side felt.

Anyway here's how we sat/stood around the table, going clockwise. Across from the doorway, at the head of the table, we had Zeus, then Nick, then around the corner (it was a rectangular table) was my father and then me, Apollo and Will, Hephaestus and Jake, Ares and Clarisse, Dionysus and Travis, Hermes and Conner, then at the other head of the table was Hades and Nico, then on the last side of the table was Demeter with Katie, Artemis with Thalia, Athena with Annabeth, Aphrodite with Katerina and Hera with Chris.

"Well, we have the children who are believed to be capable of this quest here, so now we call forth the oracle." Zeus said.

"Already here." Rachel said from a corner. I hadn't noticed her until now. "Sir." She added on, unsure of the proper way to address a god. Zeus just chuckled. "Anyway. This time instead of a prophecy, I am being told who will be going on the quest." I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

Rachel walked around the table once, then as she passed Zeus a second time, her eyes seemed to glaze over. Her arm shot out and grabbed Nick's shoulder. She yanked him back, hard, and he had to try hard not to fall, even then he almost did. Rachel released him once he was far enough back, then continued her second lap, which stopped at me. I was jerked back to, actually falling on my butt.

"Ugh. Ow." I said sarcastically, forgetting it was the oracle and not Rachel. Annabeth and Thalia laughed, I think I saw Clarisse crack a smile. I stood up and huffed.

Rachel passed by Apollo and Hephaestus, pausing and seeming to debate internally about Will, but she passed him. She stopped at Clarisse and yanked her back. She stumbled and fell and I snickered, but stopped when she glared at me. It didn't really scare me, but I was all battled out for the week. Rachel passed Dionysus and Hermes, yanked back Nico, passed Demeter, yanked Thalia, Annabeth and Katerina back, then passed Hera. When she was behind Zeus I saw her eyes un-glaze. She shook her head and smiled.

"These are the seven half-bloods to go on this quest." She said. (**A.N.** The next great prophecy wasn't created yet so seven demi-gods doesn't mean it's that. I just chose seven because it is the magic number.) Rachel bowed to the three elder gods and then scurried out of the room.

"The rest of you are dismissed." Zeus said. The other demi-gods left, some looking thankful and relieved, but others looked disappointed. I noticed that little Katie had a look of _determination _on her face. This can't be good, but I'll worry about that later.

Chiron walked in and he seemed to take charge. "Well I can't say I'm surprised at the Chosen Ones. It has been eons since the oracle has chosen the people who were to go on the quest and not given a prophecy..." Chiron trailed off, "Anyway, we have decide on means of transportation to where Luke was last seen."

"Which is what and where?" Thalia asked, growing impatient after the minutes of silence that passed.

"Oh right. To avoid any temptations," he shot stern looks at Poseidon and Zeus. After all, Zeus had threatened to blow me out of the sky more than once. "We have arranged for a nice scenic trip. You will be taking a train, down to Florida. Orlando was the last place Luke was spotted. The trip will take two days, we have booked four of the little roomette things, two of you to each room. The train will take you to Orlando's station, then you will go by cab to Disney." All us demi-gods looked at him like he was crazy, well except Katerina and Nick.

"At the top of Cinderella's castle, is an entrance to a place that has something to do with the gods. No one knows what it is, since when someone goes in, they usually don't come out. Personally, I think it is a monster's hide out or something."

"Ah. But you are wrong, my daughter." Poseidon said to Katerina, "At the top of that castle rests a land so ahead of it's time that even our world has not yet caught up to it. However, that world, had turned upon itself, so it was sunk, by me. But I sent it to Zeus so he would be able to deal with it."

"Your sons were quite difficult to deal with." Zeus said sending me a pointed glare.

Every demigod was thinking about this new piece of information. The gods simply waited until we figured it out. What could this place be? So it was a land a long time ago. Ahead of its time, but it had turned in on itself. I could think of a place i had heard of in Greek mythology, but nothing ever said it had been sent to Zeus. So it couldn't be. Could it be some sort of Titan fortress, but then what about the sons of Poseidon?

"I guarantee you all know of the land." Poseidon said.

"Oh they do. In fact Percy was like burning hot, then he got colder and colder." Athena said, looking me in the eye.

"But it can't be. Nothing said it was sent to Zeus..."

"That part is often overlooked." My father said.

"Then, it's Atlantis?" I stated, well, more like asked.

"Bingo." Apollo said.

"We believe that Luke would go there, especially if he turned evil." Chiron said, smiling proudly, he was, after all, my Latin teacher at one point, so he taught me about the whole Atlantis story, "After all, it is said (**A.N.** No it's not! Seriously, I'm making this part up.) that is someone reaches Atlantis and comes back in one peice with a gift, that is unknown until it is seen, which, since no one has seen it, no one knows what it is. Anyway, once someone returns to earth with that gift, they will have ultimate power, which they can keep or give to another. Which is why it is important that you catch him, or he is on our side. Because this power, makes the wielder unstoppable, but this power comes with a price. We want you to find it, and give it to us to destroy it."

"When do we leave." Thalia said, breaking the grave silence.

"Tomorrow." Chiron said placing a folder on the table in front of me, "Oh and Percy." I looked at him, "You're in charge." I was aware of the daggers that Katerina and Clarisse were shooting at me, but all I could think was: _Great. If we fail, God War II will start up and this time we won't win. And it will be my fault._

_ Great way to welcome home the 'Chosen Child'._

**A.N.** Okay. I know that may be confusing. Basically they will be traveling to Disney via train. The Cinderella castle host Atlantis much like the Empire State Building hosts Mount Olympus. In Atlantis, somewhere there is a gift, an object. No one knows what it is until they see it. If someone is able to obtain the gift and make it out of the ancient land and back to Earth, they will have ultimate power and become unstoppable, but it has negative effects too, like bathing in the River Styx, but things like that never stop Luke. So Nick, Percy, Nico, Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, and Katerina have been chosen by the oracle to find Luke, but they haven't been given a prophecy. Their goal is to either find and stop Luke from getting the gift if he is bad or find and help him get it if he is good, so they can give it to the gods to destroy it. And Percy has been put in charge of the group, much to Clarisse and Katerina's dislike.


	10. My Turn

_ Great. If we fail, God War II will start up and this time we won't win. And it will be my fault. Great way to welcome home the 'Chosen Child'._

**KPOV:**

They put _him _in charge! They put _him _in _charge_! Of a mission that could _destroy the gods_! What are they idiots?

I was currently lying on the floor of my..._our_... cabin. All of the demigods who had been chosen were there. Apparently no one goes into a cabin that isn't theirs unless for room inspection, but today was an exception. We were all going to sleep in here so the others wouldn't wake their siblings when they woke up, since we had to be at Penn Station at 3 in the morning. We were all sitting in a circle looking though the folder Chiron gave us. In it were tickets, some fake I.D.s since some of us have been in the news a lot since yesterday, some drachmas and human money ($500). We had all packed our bags that were right outside the cabin, ready to be put in one of the camps cars to be brought to the train station. We had put Annabeth in charge of the tickets, because, let's face it, she is the only one who they will be safe with.

I looked around the room. Every one seemed to couple up. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on his bunk, going across it with their backs against the wall. Annabeth was sitting on his lap one hand on his chest, and Percy had his arms wrapped around her. As much as I hated Percy, don't know why, but I do, I smiled at the sight. It just radiated happiness and love.

Nico and Thalia were sitting on an unclaimed bunk. She was sitting Indian-style at the head and he was mirroring her at the foot of the bed. They were just talking and laughing. It was cute, but we weren't sure if they were dating, guess that will be a question for when we are stuck on that train for a day.

I was lying on the floor like I said, with my head on Nick's chest. Nick was lying perpendicular to me (**A.N.** I used a math word! I'm so proud!). He had one arm behind his head and the other was playing with my hair absent-mindedly.

Clarisse was sitting in the corner with her laptop on her lap. I felt a little bad for her. Here we all are, paired up and then she's there all alone. Then I thought of something.

"How are we doing this rooming thing?" We had four rooms, two people per room, except one.

"Um..." Was my brother's brilliant response. I rolled my eyes as Annabeth gave him a little slap to the chest.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the young conquering hero, Percy Jackson." Thalia snickered.

"I want the single room." Clarisse said not looking up from her computer.

"Whatever." Thalia said, "Well I'm sure Annabeth is going to want to share a room with Percy." Annabeth burrowed her face in Percy's chest. Percy kissed the top of her head then looked at Thalia. There was a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"And I'm sure you'll _love_ to share a room with Nico." Percy said in the same taunting tone.

"Shut up!" Thalia yelled at him. She threw a pillow at Percy. He blocked it right before it hit Annabeth.

"Hey. Don't dish out what you can't take." I said in a sing-songy voice. After a pause I clarified. "Anyway... So the rooms will be Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, Clarisse, then Nick and I. Right."

Everyone nodded.

"You guys have to see this." Clarisse said.

Percy placed a sleeping Annabeth on the bed, then walked over to Clarisse. No one else moved.

"Do you see the size of these things?" She asked him.

"Well. At least we all love each other. Right Clarisse?" He asked while hugging her jokingly.

"Get off of me, sea urchin!" She yelled.

"How small are they?" I asked.

"4 by 7-ish." Percy answered.

"_Great._"

There was a knock on the door.

"Sleep. Now." Poseidon's voice came from outside.

I got up and opened the door. I cocked my hip and put my hand on it.

"Daddy. We are big kids. We can decide when to go to sleep."

"Not while you're living in my cabin." He said.

"I decide when I want to go to sleep." I whined. Then seeing his face, "Which I think should be right about now." I ran over to my bed. I climbed in and turned to face the wall.

**PPOV:**

"Goodnight everyone." Poseidon said, still smiling at Katerina's little show.

"Goodnight Lord Poseidon." Clarisse said from her corner as she shut down her laptop.

"Night Uncle P." Thalia said, climbing under the covers of the bed she had been sitting on.

"Really Thalia? Uncle P?" My dad asked his niece.

"That's right, Uncle P." She said, turning her back to him to end the discussion.

"Night, Uncle Poseidon." Nico said. Climbing onto the bunk above Thalia's.

"See, that's more like it. Good night Nico." He aimed the first part at Thalia's back.

"Goodnight Uncle Poseidon." Nick said.

"Night, Nick. See how much more respectful my nephews are?" He spoke a little louder for the last part, once again aimed at Thalia.

Nick climbed into the bed above Katerina.

"Night Dad." I said, as I ducked to avoid Clarisse's leg as she climbed onto the bunk above Annabeth, which I was sitting on.

"Night Percy." He looked at the room for a moment, "Good luck tomorrow." He glanced at the luggage, his brow furrowed, but smoothed again. He left with that.

I slid into bed beside Annabeth. And in five minutes, the cabin was filled with steady and even breathing.

**Unknown POV:**

Poseidon looked right at me. He knew I was there, or at least that something was there, but he looked away. I stayed as still as I could in the heap of luggage. When they started to move the luggage I would follow in the shadows and hid in the truck. I was supposed to go on that quest. Percy and them had all had their fair share of glory. Now it was my turn.

**A.N.** Okay I know it is a little shorted than normal, but I wanted to get it out. Here is the link to the website Clarisse was supposed to be on if you want to see what the rooms look like, .com/servlet/ContentServer?c=AM_Accommodation_C&pagename=am%2FLayout&cid=1241210576303 . They have 4 of these. Anyway, the Unknown POV is an actual person. If any of you have an idea who it is, let me know.


	11. The Ride

_Percy and them had all had their fair share of glory. Now it was my turn._

**APOV:**

"Let's go!" A voice yelled. "Up! Up! Up!" Something, I'm presuming the same something that was yelling, was shaking me, "Annabeth! Wake Up!" I tried, I truly did, but I just couldn't get myself to wake up. Maybe it was the fact I was _so damn tired_ or maybe it was the fact It was _one in the morning _and it was _still dark out_ or maybe it was that I was _soooo comfortable in Percy's arms_, wait Percy's arms? What? Wait. Save that for later. Anyway back to the little rant. I was soooo tired and soooo comfortable and it was soooo early, that I really just didn't want to get up_. _That is until a new voice spoke.

"Thalia. Move." I heard movement nearby. Then, out of nowhere water hit me. It came strong, hard, and, well, wet. I shot upright and so did Percy. We both whacked out head on the bunk above us and fell back onto the bed, knocking our heads together.

"Owww..." I groaned. I'm pretty sure Percy groaned something similar, but I couldn't really tell. The combination of my throbbing head, the shock of sitting up soooo fast, the tiredness/earliness, and the fact I was dripping wet, was really taking it's toll on me.

Percy recovered before me, probably having something to do with him being the son of Poseidon and being soaked.

He sat up, massaging the side of his head my head had collided with, and got of the bed.

"You..." He paused. I didn't look; I was still attempting to recover, "and you..." He paused. I looked up. And through not really blurry, but kind of hazy, eyesight, I saw emotions of faces I never thought I'd see. Thalia looked downright scared, like _I-think-I-shit-my-pants_ scared. Katerina's face looked pain. I think it was due to the fact she was trying to mask her fear with a mask of bratty confidence. I looked at what they were staring, wide-eyed at.

Percy, _my Percy_, had a _murderous_ look on his face. I had never seen that face on him, even when he was battling Kronos. I thought back to that time when Percy had said that you have never been truly scare until you witnessed Thalia go into battle. At that point in time, I had agreed whole-heartedly. Now, that was the understatement of the year. _This_, was what people had to see to be truly scared.

People had to see Percy, glaring daggers with water, tons and tons of water spiraling around behind him. (**A.N.** In Lightning thief the movie, when Percy takes the water back after pelting Luke, that's how I imagine the water.) "..will get it. I don't know when and I don't know how. But trust me, you will get it."

He had a finger pointed at Thalia, but he was glaring at Katerina. I reached my hand through the water (which was like sticking it through air, only wetter) and slid my hand into Percy's and squeezed it. He turned to glare at me. I gave him a soft little half smile. I saw his face soften. He squeezed my hand gently and using his other hand willed the water out of the cabin.

He turned to look at Thalia and Katerina, who were all but quaking in fear. I saw his face grow wary. "Sorry guys. I'm not good in the morning." He managed a sheepish little smile.

Thalia and Katerina just nodded, stunned and walked out of the cabin. I'm assuming they went to the vans that were bringing us to the station since they were fully dressed. Nico followed after sending Percy a smirk. Nick followed, muttering under his breath, "Gods! Are all Poseidon kids grumpy when they wake up." Then he turned around and spoke to us, "Clarisse already went to the van. Get read and meet us there. Oh and Percy, I'll never forget that look on Kat's face. Priceless." He chuckled as he walked out.

Percy and I changed in the same room, same time. We managed not to show anymore skin than you would see at a beach. I don't know how he did it, but I thank my gigantic XXL t-shirt. It took us less than ten minutes to be fully dressed and teeth brush, plus having toiletries packed and stowed away in the van.

We were going to take one van. It had three rows of seats, four if you count the driver and passenger seats. Clarisse was riding shotgun, she had her forehead resting against the window, her eyes closed. She was wearing a rather feminine outfit today; a pair of white jean short-shorts, which I think were from Hollister or Abercrombie or somewhere, a dark blue spaghetti strap top with white lines going across it every couple inches and AERO written on it, a white, see through 3/4 sleeve shirt over that, unbuttoned, and a pair of white flip-flops. Katerina was sitting sideways, her feet in Nick's lap and her back against the window. She was wearing a pretty light blue sundress. It was a halter top and showed off her tan legs nicely (**A.N.** Just to be clear guys, this is a Percabeth story. Not a Annabeth/Katerina story). She had on gladiator sandals that had blue straps. Needless to say Nick was sitting next to her. He had his hands resting on her ankles and his head leaning back so his head was on top of the seat. I have to say, he looked pretty hot, nothing compared to Percy, but still hot. He was wearing a pair of khaki-colored cargo shorts with a white shirt on it that said, "My Brain is Lightning. One Brilliant Flash, Then It's Gone." I laughed when I first read it, since when people usually compare their brain to lightning, they mean they are fast-thinking and smart, not that it's hardly working.

In the next row was Thalia, who was leaning against Nico. She was wearing dark jeans, a dark t-shirt that read "I get tired of needing to look at boobs to read messages on t-shirts." across the stomach. I thought it was funny (**A.N.** I didn't come up with that. I saw this shirt in a store and begged my mom to get it, but she said no :'[...) She had on black converse. Nico was wearing the usually, dark jeans, dark shirt, dark converse. Nothing really changes with him.

Percy and I sat in the back row. I was lying down with my head in his lap. I was playing with his fingers as I dozed he just sat watching me. He looked like a, well, like a god. He had his hair messed up in all the right places, jut like I love it, he was wearing a dark blue Abercrombie tee that hinted at his amazing chest and showed his arms off nicely, then he had on white cargo pants and blue converse.

I was just wearing a plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans. I didn't due anything with my hair, I mean, why bother? Percy has ran around with me in quests. He's seen my hair coated in dirt and grime, and I'm really hoping that looks worse then me not doing anything.

Almost as if he read my mind, Percy took one of his hands from me and ran it through my hair, which was splayed out behind me. "Your hair is pretty when it's down." He said quietly. I just grinned up at him, he grinned back, giving me back his hand.

I couldn't help but think how much our relationship had changed since he came to camp. I remember it like yesterday:

_FLASHBACK:_

**(A.N.** You can skip this if you want. It's a flashback to the first time they saw each other. It's going to be based on the movies viewpoint, because I have no idea where I put the first book... In parts I remember I'll try to make it like the book, which I read when it first came out. It'll be in Annabeth's POV: Oh and the ages are 11.**)**

_ Ugh! Stupid Sword Lessons! I'm already good enough, well I'm great but whatever, with my knife. I don't even own a sword, so why the Hades would I need to know how to use them?_ I thought as I took on four Ares guys.

They were all good, but even with the sword I was better. I blocked all of their swipes at me, then tried to his one guy in the stomach, but he dove out of the way, just in time.Another one came at me, but I was able to aim my sword at his throat. That was as the sign for _I killed you_ here, because face it, if an enemy get's their sword to your neck, they _will_ kill you. They finally all gave up. I felt someone watching me. I turned my head slightly, and I met the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were blue-ish green; the color of the sea. That can't be the Lightning Thief. He was too young, to scrawny. I had more muscles than he appeared to have. But those eyes. I flipped some of my hair out of my face. He was still looking at me with _those eyes._

A hand hit his chest and all but dragged him away. That's when I noticed Grover. He was the satyr that brought Thalia, Luke and I to camp. Thalia had given her life, well human life, since no she was a tree, to protect us.

"Annabeth. Why don't you take a break. Capture the flag tonight." Luke said, coming up behind me. I turned to face him. He had once been my father-figure when we had been on the road, now he was more of a brother.

"Thanks Luke." I said, handing him back _his_ sword. I told you I didn't have my own. I just borrow from Luke since he has hundreds.

"No problem. Oh and don't think I missed the thing between you and the newcomer." He said with a smirk.

My face turned red. "Do you know anything about him?" Trying not to sound desperate. I don't know why, but I was desperate to know more about this boy.

"His name's Percy Jackson. He lived in New York City with his mother. He was the one who killed the Minotaur. He's your age. Have fun." He said, chuckling then ruffling my hair.

"Thanks a bunch Luke." I muttered as I tried to fix my hair.

I walked off towards the cabins. I went into the Athena cabin. I had an hour before capture the flag. I figured I'd go take a shower then get ready. So I did. I was in full battle gear by the time my siblings came in.

"It really is him!"

"Poseidon broke the treaty."

"So did Zeus."

Little arguments were going on between my brothers and sisters. And as the head of the Athena cabin, I had to stop it.

"Hey! Okay, what happened?"

My second in command, Malcolm, stepped forward. "That new kid. Percy Jackson. He really is Poseidon's kid. So the only one who kept his word was Hades. Ironic, right? Then again we don't really know for sure... Anyway. He is going to join us for capture the flag. Here's the list." He handed me a list.

On our team we had Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Ares cabins. I have to admit, we had a pretty good team. Apollo kids were amazing archers and can reek havoc from up in trees with bows and arrows. Hephaestus kids always have the best and newest weaponry. The Ares kids are ruthless. Give them a target and they will take it down at all costs. Our only weakness, the Aphrodite kids. They weren't big on battles, but when they tried, they were pretty good at fighting.

The other team had Hermes, Poseidon, Dionysus and Demeter cabins. Hermes cabin had a ton of kids and a ton of different cabins since it took all newcomers and children of the minor gods and goddesses. That was probably the biggest threat. The Demeter cabin will also hold a threat, since we will be playing in the forest. They were able to control plants and trees and other things like that, and in the forest there were a ton of things they can use. I wasn't really worried about the Dionysus cabin, sure they were good swordsmen, but really, what were they going to do? We had the Ares kids on our side. The one that worried me the most, was the Poseidon cabin. No one knew what kind of abilities this kid had. Sure he was scrawny, but that could help him sneak around. Plus you didn't need to be huge to be a great swordsman, in fact it is better to be small and lithe. It had been so long since the camp had seen a child of Poseidon that no one really remembered what they were capable of. I just hoped it was something easy to deal with, like being able to talk to fish or something.

"Well, we have a pretty good team." I muttered mostly to myself. I turned to my cabin, "I want everyone in full battle gear, helmets on and ready for a fight at the Mess Hall in twenty minutes." I heard a bunch of mumbles that sounded like okays.

I walked out of the cabin and headed to the Mess Hall, which is where we usually meet with our teams before the battle. The site that greeted me was a normal one for capture the flag days. There was a huge unoccupied space in the middle and then the sides were packed. On one side there were a mass of red helmets and on the other there was a mass of blue helmets. The only difference was that there was a satyr mixed in with the blue helmets. He was standing on the edge of the circle. Talking to a boy who looked like he was about to pass out. I recognized the satyr as Grover, that would make the boy _him._ Grover caught my eye. He smiled at me and waved. Percy turned to look at who Grover was waving to. I smiled and waved back. I sent a small smile to Percy, which he returned half heartedly. Grover said something to Percy then _trotted?_ over to me.

"Want to do me a favor?" He asked.

"No I will not go easy on him." I said.

"Fine. Just don't kill him."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I looked over Grover's shoulder and met a pair of sea green ones, which I immediately became lost in.

I only snapped out of it by the arrival of my cabin. All decked out in full battle gear. I couldn't help but steal another glance at Percy, he met my gaze. I knew I had strong feelings towards him, I just wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I never did tell you." I said out loud. Percy looked at me confused.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I figured out that my 'strong feelings' for you were positive." I said, still playing with his fingers, but looking up at his face to meet his gaze.

"Oh. I kind of figured." He said a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hey Lovebirds! We're here! Let's go! We have like half an hour until the train leaves."

**A.N.** Sorry for the small delay. Last weekend I was out looking at private high schools... If any of you care, I love Loomis and Deerfield. Choate and Miss Porters are cool too.


	12. Young Love and Talks

_"Well, I figured out that my 'strong feelings' for you were positive." I said, still playing with his fingers, but looking up at his face to meet his gaze._

_ "Oh. I kind of figured." He said a smirk tugging at his lips._

_ "Hey Lovebirds! We're here! Let's go! We have like half an hour until the train leaves."_

**APOV:**

"Gods! Annabeth! What did you put in this thing!" Percy complained as he wheeled my suitcase through the station.

"Stop complaining! It can't be that heavy! I only packed like three sets of cloths. I figured you could do laundry with your water power." We had found out that Percy could drop cloths into a river, lake, ocean, etc. and it will clean itself, then spit it back out.

"It is heavy though! Feel it!" He handed me the handle and I tried to pull it, but I couldn't.

"Thalia? What did you pack?" We had decided to share suitcases so we had less luggage. I shared one of those mini-roller suitcases with Thalia, Katerina shared with Clarisse and the boys all shared one larger one.

"Four sets of cloths. And toiletries." She replied from the front of the group. She had the tickets and with her and Nico in front people parted for us. After all, Thalia is pretty scary and Nico is like the Prince of the Dead. He gives off an aura-type-thing that people tend to avoid.

"There is no way this thing is that heavy." I said. I pulled it over to the side, with help from Percy and opened it up. The sight that met my eyes was surprising.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked coming up behind me. She looked over my shoulder, "Oh." was all she could say.

"Oh. Don't bother to enlighten us." Katerina said sarcastically.

"Well you know how when someone goes on a vacation and you want to go, you say, 'Let me hide in your suitcase! Take me with you!' Or something like that." Everyone nodded, except for Clarisse who was still staring into the suitcase, "Well, someone actually did."

Katerina walked up behind us and looked. "Wow."

"Well we can't send her back to camp." Thalia said, seeing what had us all amazed.

"Nico, call camp. Tell them we have a stowaway, and tell them that she has to come with us or we'll miss our train." He did so, "Katie, you can get out now."

The daughter of Demeter climbed out. Looking around at us with a scared expression.

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to come and it was the only way I could think of..."

"I can't say what you did was okay, because it wasn't. But you can come. You will be rooming with Clarisse." I said and Clarisse grumbled, Katie nodded.

We continued walking down the platform, Nico still on the phone.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants to talk to you." He said holding the phone out to me.

I took it. "Hey Chiron."

"I expect you to keep track of her." Was his response, "Rachel said she had foreseen an eighth person going, but she was only meant to pick seven. She told me to buy eight tickets, which you have. If she gets out of hand just let me know. We can have one of the gods bring her back."

"I think she'll be fine. She's keeping up well."

"Where is she, I want to talk to her."

"Here." I handed the phone to Katie, who was holding Percy and my hands. She let go of mine, but held onto Percy's tighter. Chiron talked for a while, her speaking only a few words. I noticed her face, started to fall, and apparently Percy did too, since he started to rub little circles into the back of her hand with his thumb.

I thought it was cute. Percy was comforting this little girl who could have destroyed the entire mission. He would make a good dad one day...

"Here." Katie said, handing Nico back his phone. Nico smiled at her and took it.

"Do you have any cloths with you?" He asked her. I hadn't even thought of that. She just looked at him, "Do you?" She shook her head.

"I didn't think I would get this far." She said. I smiled and Nico chuckled.

We were now right outside our train, waiting for the person who was there to help us with our bags. Nico knelt down so he was eye level with Katie,

"Well, then. I think I read that there was a three hour stop down in one of the Carolinas. There we'll get you some cloths. But that will be tomorrow, so tonight, you'll either have to sleep in your cloths or in one of our shirts. They should be long enough to be a dress for you..." Nico said. He was right, I knew Percy had brought a t-shirts that were _huge_ on him, since he knew I liked the bigger ones. And Nico was pretty big. So any of there shirt should work as a dress for the little girl.

Katie smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He met my eyes for a moment and I could tell he was shocked, but he still hugged her back.

The person came back and took the bag he had been rolling and the one Thalia had. That left Percy with a little bag, which he carried on himself. Nico lifted Katie up and carried her onto the train. Katerina and Nick followed, then Clarisse. Leaving me with Thalia on the platform.

"Why did they get on? We still have like ten minutes." She asked, I shrugged. We sat down on a nearby bench. In five minutes we would get on.

"Thals? You and Nico are, um, dating." I knew things like that were a touchy subject with Thalia.

She looked my in the eyes, "No shit Sherlock." She smirked at me, "I quit the hunters a couple months ago, but Artemis asked me to continue fighting with them, I still kept the immortality since I didn't want to turn sixteen. So that was what we really announced a couple days ago, me becoming mortal once more."

"You gave up immortality for Nico?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just like Percy did for you." She snickered.

"I'm glad he did." I said. There was a warning whistle coming from the train so we both ran across the platform and jumped on. We walked over to the guy who had helped us with the bags and he pointed us to our rooms.

We walked down the halls together and went into the rooms we would be sharing with our boys. I had to stop right in the doorway since the beds were down. Percy was already lying on the bottom one, asleep. _Boys._ I walked back out of the room and into Thalia's.

"Is he asleep too?" She asked me, gesturing to my room.

"Yep. Come on, let's go see if the others are too." We walked to the rooms beside our's. Clarisse was sitting on the top bunk on her laptop and Katie was on the bottom asleep. We turned and looked into the room behind us. The sight we saw amazed us both. Nick was lying on the bottom bunk. His arms wrapped around Katerina, who was lying on top of him. And they were kissing. Correction. They were making out! I looked at Thalia and her face expressed exactly what I was feeling, "What the _beep_!"

"What's wrong girls?" A voice said. Percy was walking out of our room and over too us.

"Nothing." Thalia said quickly.

"See, when someone says nothing like that, it means something." He pushed us aside and looked into the room. He froze.

It was quiet for a moment before Percy threw open the door. "Thalia. Take your _brother_. I want to talk to my little sister." He said. His voice scary calm.

Katerina had sat up quick, glaring, ready to freak out on anyone who had interrupted them, then she saw the look on Percy's face. She stayed silent, got off of Nick and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her feet. As soon as she was off him, Nick stood up and walked past Percy. Thalia led him to mine and Percy's room so she wouldn't wake Nico up.

Percy turned back to look at me before walking into the room and going to close the door. But I caught it, "Can I talk to her first?" He gave me a look that said, _are you crazy._ "It's a girl thing." He debated for a while before he walked out of the room leaving the door open. I watched him walk into Nico and Thalia's room. As soon as that door closed, I walked into Kat's room and closed the door. I sat down beside me.

She didn't say a word. After a slight pause, "I can't keep him out forever." Still nothing, "Katerina, what you did, it isn't exactly wrong." She looked at me confused, I knew she was expecting different, "The thing is you are only twelve, so making out on a bed isn't going to sit well with your older brother." I paused, waiting for her to say something. "I know you've known Nick forever and have only known Percy for a matter of days, but he is protective. That is his greatest weakness. He cares too much. He may act like a pain to you, but he loves you and just wants the best for you. So listen, when he comes in here, just sit quiet and hear him out. Don't try to be a wise ass, just let him get it out of his system. Ok?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"I was your age too before. And I had a _huge_ crush on my best friend too." I said smirking.

"Have you two ever...you know?"

I hesitated, "No. We're only sixteen, and we have only been 'dating' if that's what you want to call it, since we got back to camp. You haven't done anything with Nick have you?"

"No. And if he ever tries anytime soon, he may loose his baby maker. I don't plan on doing that for quite a while."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Do you need another sec to regroup and get ready to face your brother?"

"No. Send him in." She said. I got up, but before I opened the door, it opened, slowly. Revealing Percy.

"Annabeth. Can you go hang out with Thalia or Clarisse or something?" He asked, not moving his eyes from Katerina. I walked out. I hope he wasn't too hard on Kat, she was a sweet girl underneath it all. In fact underneath the bratty attitude, she was a lot like Percy. The difference between them was she was raised by a sort-of selfish god and Percy was raised by his selfless mother. She was a good kid at heart.

**PPOV:**

I waited ten seconds after the door closed and I walked out of the dark room. I went and stood in front of the door. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but these are special circumstances.

"I can't keep him out forever." Annabeth said, she paused, "Katerina, what you did, it isn't exactly wrong. The thing is you are only twelve, so making out on a bed isn't going to sit well with your older brother." _Hell right it won't!_ I thought as she paused, "I know you've known Nick forever and have only known Percy for a matter of days, but he is protective. That is his greatest weakness. He cares too much. He may act like a pain to you, but he loves you and just wants the best for you. So listen, when he comes in here, just sit quiet and hear him out. Don't try to be a wise ass, just let him get it out of his system. Ok?" _ Am I really that bad?_

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Katerina asked, speaking for the first time.

"I was your age too before. And I had a _huge_ crush on my best friend too." Annabeth said. I smirked. She had a crush on me that long? Well I had like her first.

"Have you two ever...you know?" Katerina asked. I knew what she meant and wondered what Annabeth would respond with.

She hesitated, "No. We're only sixteen, and we have only been 'dating' if that's what you want to call it, since we got back to camp. You haven't done anything with Nick have you?" My ears perked up

"No. And if he ever tries anytime soon, he may loose his baby maker. I don't plan on doing that for quite a while." I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Do you need another sec to regroup and get ready to face your brother?" _Come on. I'm not that bad, am I?_

"No. Send him in." She said. I opened the door, revealing myself.

"Annabeth. Can you go hang out with Thalia or Clarisse or something?" I asked, not moving my eyes from Katerina. Annabeth walked out.

I stood in the doorway for a moment, watching my sister. She was sitting with her back to the wall, in the far corner of the bed. Her knees were pulled up and she had her arms wrapped around her legs. She was looking down.

I sighed and climbed onto the bed. "Come here." She did. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her. I could tell something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"I'm not stupid."

She was quiet, "I'm sorry." I was shocked, "I didn't mean for it to escalate to that. I didn't even mean for it to happen." She then started to sob into my chest, "Don't...don't...hate me." She said through her sobs.

"Do you really think I would hate you for _this_?" She wouldn't meet my eyes. "Katerina, You're my little sister, I could never hate you."

"I kissed him on the cheek once, in front of dad. Dad freaked out." She said, her body shaking with sobs.

_Note to self:_ have a word with dad. "How long ago was that?"

"A year ago."

"Well, since then he has forgotten about his feud with Athena for Annabeth and I. So he'll probably have no problem with you and Nick." I said.

We sat there for a while, until her sobs stopped and she was dozing, almost asleep. I laid her down gently and walked out of the room. I ran right into Nick. He was a good half-foot shorter than me.

"I just want to make sure you know. I would never hurt her, at least not intentionally. She has been my best friend since we were five, which was when we first met. I know it sounds corny and all, but she is my world. I can live without her, but I really don't want to. I really didn't mean for things to get like that, it just happened." He seemed like he was pleading with me. His eyes were meeting mine. I could see fear and honesty and love.

"Dude," I decided I would be nice, "I'm only like three years older than you. I know how it is. Just, don't do anything she wouldn't want you to do." He nodded and grinned like a complete idiot, "She's asleep, so be quiet in there. Ok?" he nodded and rushed into the room. I turned around and came face to face with Thalia.

"What is with you Zeus kids and running into me?" I asked.

"First off, you ran into both of us. Anyway, you handled that really well seaweed brain."

"You shouldn't call me that you know. We may be in-laws one day." I smirked.

"Damn." She said. I walked past her, bumping shoulders.

I went into my room. I sat down on the bed next to Annabeth. I put my arms around her, "So you've had a crush on me since you were twelve?" I smirked.

"Since after we returned the lightning bolt. You were listening?" I nodded. "You weren't too hard on her were you?"

"After I heard that she would take away his capabilities of fathering children if he tried anything, I didn't see a problem. She was scared to death that I would hate her. Apparently Poseidon freaked out when she kissed Nick on the cheek." I paused. "How would you feel about helping me with a little project?"

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't a _little_ project?" She asked.

"Well your mother is the Goddess of wisdom, so you probably _know_ it isn't a _little_ project."

She sighed, "When?"

"Next stop by the ocean."

"Fine. Three more stops. Tell me the plan."


	13. Approval

**TPOV:**

We were cramped into Percy and Annabeth's room. Apparently when they say only two adults can fit comfortably; they mean it. It was Percy, Annabeth and I so it wasn't that bad. The beds had been turned back into two chairs so I was sitting across from the two lovebirds.

Percy had come up with a plan and he needed me to help, so I was. We were leaving Nico and Clarisse here so the younger kids wouldn't get suspicious.

"One more stop. Thalia, your turn." Annabeth said as we pulled into a station.

"Well boys and girls, let's go play with electricity." I mumbled as I walked out of the cabin.

I had figured out over the past month that not only could if manipulate lightning, but I could also manipulate electricity. So I walked down the hallway, which was empty. I stopped at the air-conditioner panel. A few electrical zaps in the right places and it crashed. The cool air stopped coming. _Step one complete_.

I walked back to the cabin. Percy did a bit of work with the water molecules in the room so that they would keep the room cool no matter how hot the rest of the car got.

The train pulled out of the station. "Annabeth. Your turn." Annabeth stood. She walked out of the cool room and into the already hot hallway.

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked.

"Probably. She's Annabeth. When she says she has an idea how to do something. It means it is practically perfected." He sighed. He was right too.

She came back five minutes later, "We will be making a three hour minimum stop at Baltimore. That's the next stop. So step two is complete." She slid back down beside Percy.

"I'll go tell Nico and Clarisse." I got up and walked to Clarisse's cabin. I laughed at the sight that greeted me.

Clarisse and Nico were glaring daggers at each other. I was trying to figure out who looked scarier. Usually Nico would've won with the whole Prince of the Dead thing, but Clarisse was the God of Wars daughter... I have to say it was a draw. They were sitting across from each other. Little Katie was standing in the space between the two, her head going back and forth as if watching a tennis match.

When they heard my laugh they both turned to glare at me. But since I'm the daughter of Zeus and all, I sent on right back, adding a bit of electricity in my eyes so they could see lightning in them. They both snapped out of it.

"We are making a long stop. Annabeth, Percy and I are going to go shopping at the stores nearby so we can get some cloths for Katie. Can you two stay with the kids, without killing each other?" I asked them. They glared at each other before they turned to me and nodded. They knew the real plan, so they knew what they were agreeing to. "Katie what sizes are you?" She gave me her sizes and I walked back to our head quarters.

"Step three. All set." Now all we had to do was wait until we got to the next stop.

We arrived soon enough and the steward guy came around to say we would be here for at least three hours, so we could go roam around a bit. Annabeth, Percy and I were the first ones off the train. We ran into the station and out the door. We had no idea how long this would take, but as long as we were at the water, Percy could just zap us to the next stop. We got lucky; the bay was pretty much a hop, skip and a jump away, so we got there really quickly. We ran down the dock. Annabeth and I stood watch as Percy dove into the water. We couldn't let people see him dive in and not come up for a while. He did have to get to New York's area of the Ocean and back...

**PPOV:**

We ran down the dock and I dove into the water with Annabeth and Thalia covering me. While I was gone, they were supposed to go shopping to get Katie some cloths since that was our cover. I started swimming, faster than any other animal could. That was on of the upsides of being a son of Poseidon. I arrived at Poseidon's castle in a matter of minutes.

I ran around the Palace looking for my father until I saw him talking to Zeus. _Great. They're both here._ I thought sarcastically.

"Father. I need to talk to you." I said.

"I already know what you have to say. I have to say, I was amazed at how well you handled that." Poseidon said and Zeus nodded in agreement.

"Why did you object to them being together?"

"A child of the big three is dangerous. Imagine one with two of the big three as grandparents." Zeus answered.

"What about Thalia and Nico?" I asked.

"That won't last. They are as different as light and day." Zeus responded.

"With all due respect, Zeus. Have you even met your daughter?" I asked incredulous. "She's like goth. And in case you didn't know, she gave up immortality to be with Nico. I don't think they are going to separate too soon."

"I'll have a word with Aphrodite..."

"No you won't." A voice came. It was Aphrodite with Hades was walking beside her.

"Aphrodite, you surely must see the danger..." Zeus started.

"Actually I do not. The two of them love each other. All of your children have found love amongst each other. You cannot interfere with one relationship and not the other. Both of the couple in question _will_ remain together and that is my final say." Aphrodite said.

"Hades what do you say to that?" Zeus asked. I noticed Poseidon was completely quiet.

"I agree with Aphrodite." He responded, "And you Poseidon?"

"I have forgotten against my feud with Athena for the happiness of a son, but I'm not sure if I can over look this as easily..." He looked my in the eye, "But I will try." I smiled, "And you Zeus?"

"I don't like it, but it looks like I am over-ruled with both of my children's relationships." He said back, grumpy.

"Percy, tell your sister. 'I approve, but if I get any grandchildren from her before she is in her twenties at least, she will be in so much trouble, I'll make Kronos look like a ice cream truck driver.' But only tell her if you think that is a possibility."

"Honestly I don't think it is." I told him what I had heard Katerina say to Annabeth.

"That does sound like her." Poseidon laughed, and the other gods/goddess nodded in agreement.

"What about Thalia?"

"Trust me you don't have to worry about that." I laughed. I knew Thalia well enough, that I was positive that if Nico tried anything, worse things would happen to him than losing his baby maker. I told Zeus this and he made a face that told me he completely agreed.

"Now what about you and Annabeth, Percy?" Poseidon asked with a glint in his eyes.

"First off, I wouldn't try anything like that, unless she really wanted to, and she would have to _really_ want it. Meaning it isn't just driven by lust and teenaged hormones and stuff. And second, I don't plan on having kids just yet. And I don't think we are even going to try anything before marriage... I'm pretty sure she has condoms just in case..." I trailed of, speaking only the truth.

"I'm glad to hear my daughter thought ahead." Athena appeared beside my father. She sent me a cool glare, "I'm also glad she found a boy who isn't obsessed with sex. And actually wants to wait." He glare turned into a playful look I had seen on Annabeth many times.

I smiled at her. "Percy, your friends are waiting for you, with little girl cloths." Poseidon cocked an eyebrow.

"We had a bit of a stowaway. So we worked getting her cloths into this..."

"You did come up with a very good plan. Worthy of a child of Athena..." _Was that approval of some sort?_

_Why yes it is Percy. When you feel the time is right, you can...you know with Annabeth. I approve of your relationship with her. But don't make her do anything she doesn't want to._ The goddess broadcasted into my head.

I smiled. _ You don't have to worry about that._ "I better head out." I said out loud. As I left I thought, _Thank you for approving of our relationship Lady Athena._

_Not a problem Percy. You have proved yourself worthy. And once again, drop the Lady part._

I was at the dock soon. The girls gave me the all clear and I climbed out of the water completely dry. I took the bags Annabeth was carrying. Thalia pouted at me, so I took her's as well. We walked back to the train. We still had an hour before the train would leave if it only took the three hours. We dropped the cloths off in Katie's room. The girls walked back to their rooms. I walked into Katerina's room. She was sitting on her bed ready some magazine.

"Hey."

"Hey." She responded, closing her magazine and placing it beside her.

"Where's Romeo?" I joked.

"He went with Nico to the dining car. Apparently there is some all you can eat thing..." She rolled her eyes. I laughed, "Did you get Kate her cloths?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the real reason we left." I said. I told her about the plan. She stood up on her knees and grabbed a pillow and started hitting me.

"First you went shopping without me! Then you went to dad's palace without me! And then you told him about Nick and me!" She accented every sentence with a blow at the end.

"Calm down!" I shielded myself, "Stop! He approves! He approves!"

"What!" She yelled. Stopping the pillow.

I told her about my conversation with the gods. She laughed when I told her what Athena said.

"Now I came in here to make it up to you. If you want, the AC is still messed up, we can go to the bay and mess around with the water."

"Can we go shopping too?"

"We may only be able to do one or the other..." I said.

"Fine. Water it is."

We went back to the pier and took turns jumping in. I tried to coach her on breathing underwater. She could do it, but it wasn't second nature like it was for me. So we worked on it. She taught me some cool ways on how to manipulate the water. We went back after a while and got on the train, just in time for it to leave the station. I know I should feel bad for delaying our quest, but I didn't.

I am now friends with my sister and Athena approves of me. Plus, I had a feeling that Luke wasn't bad anymore. He had risked killing himself to kill the Titan Lord, and he had died a hero. Sure he hadn't died, but he thought he would. I'm almost positive; Luke was on our side now. Then again, I have been wrong before.


	14. Meetings

**KPOV:**

** This is right after Percy had the talk with Kat**

"Hey. How did your talk with Percy go?" Nick asked walking into the room.

"Fine. He didn't even yell, in fact, we didn't really talk about it. Annabeth beat him to it, and she was really nice about it." I responded, picking up a magazine, "What about your sister?"

"Well, she just stared at me for like five minutes. She was looking at me like I was from Mars. It was kind of creepy..." He trailed off.

"I bet it was. And after that?" I asked.

"She sighed, stood up and made Nico talk to me." He said.

"About what?"

"He_ talked_ to me about _things._" Ohhh. Ewww.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't need details." I scrunched my face up. And turned back to the magazine.

"Nico and I are going to the dining cart. Apparently there is some all-you-can-eat thing..." he walked out the door.

"Was that a part of the talk?" I called after him.

He stuck his head back in, "Why yes, yes it was." And then he laughed.

I smiled and closed the door. It was starting to get really hot. This is when being a child of Poseidon is awesome, you just freeze some water vapor and it is nice and cool. The door opened again. Clarisse walked in with Katie trailing behind her.

"Wow. It's cool in here." Clarisse said sitting down.

"Daughter of Poseidon." I stated.

"I figured." Clarisse pulled Katie up onto her lap. "The boys went off to the dinning cart."

"What is it with guys and food?" I asked setting my magazine down.

"Who knows? What is with Thalia and chocolate?" She countered.

"Right?" I laughed. Thalia was like obsessed with chocolate. It amazed me she was still so skinny with how much she ate.

"It is actually pretty funny. Your brother, Thalia and Annabeth went to go get Katie cloths."

"They went shopping without me?" I yelled.

"You like to shop that much?" She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No but I'm bored out of my mind!" She laughed.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by, we were actually going to find the boys... make sure they aren't freaking out guests..." The two stood and left. I turned back to my magazine.

I could just see it, Nico summoning dead people and having them jump up to the windows and freak out passengers. And Nick could summon lightning to light the faces up just right... This could be bad.

I had finished my magazine and was just looking at pictures when the door opened to reveal Percy.

"Hey."

"Hey." I closed my magazine.

"Where's Romeo?" He joked.

"He went with Nico to the dining car. Apparently there is some all you can eat thing..." I rolled my eyes and he laughed, "Did you get Kate her cloths?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the real reason we left." I said. He told me how he went to dad's. I could've gotten more of my cloths and stuff!

I jumped up, pillow in hand and starting hitting him with it.

"First you went shopping without me! Then you went to dad's palace without me! And then you told him about Nick and me!" I made sure to accent each sentence with a blow.

"Calm down!" He was attempting to shield himself, it wasn't working too great, but it was blocking most headshots, "Stop! He approves! He approves!"

"What!" I froze mid swing.

So Aphrodite was having fun was she? Ugh. She likes to make my life difficult, doesn't she?

"Now I came in here to make it up to you. If you want, the AC is still messed up, we can go to the bay and mess around with the water."

"Can we go shopping too?"

"We may only be able to do one or the other..." He said, not wanting to upset me again.

"Fine. Water it is."

We came back an hour later and the train went on. Nothing else really happened in the seven or so hours that we were on the train. We got to the Orlando station in exactly seven hours, twenty-six minutes according to Annabeth. And there was a surprise waiting for us on the platform.

**PPOV:**

We were just about to stop, we were all standing in the hallway, trying to figure out how to handle luggage. I had Katie clinging to my arm, for some reason she refused to go to anyone else. I caught smirks being exchanged by the girls, but I had no idea what the meant.

"Okay. So, I got Katie. Nico, Nick, can you handle the bags?" I asked.

"I'll take one." Clarisse said, taking one from Nico, so they all had one.

We walked to the door and waited for the train to stop.

"We need to get cabs to the Grand Floridian..." Annabeth read off of a piece of paper that was in the folder Chiron gave us. "We have one room, but it's a suite... we'll worry about that later. Anyway, we are probably going to need two cabs?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Okay, so it'll be Percy, me, Clarisse and Nick, and in the second, it'll be Thalia, Nico, Katerina and Katie. That'll keep everyone safe, right?" I thought about it, we had lightning, wits, water and brawn, and they had Death, Lightning, Water, and crazy attacking power from a nine year old... We were pretty well off, so I nodded at her.

"We are now stopping at Orlando, Florida." A voice said over the speakers. I grabbed onto the handle bar and gripped Katie's hand tighter. I had learned the hard way that if you think it is difficult to navigate while the train is moving, if you are standing and the train stops; it isn't going to be pretty.

The train stopped with a jerk and Annabeth and Katie both bumped into me and I almost hit Thalia, but she was in a _mood_ so I did everything in my power not to. The doors opened. Annabeth, Katie and I got off first. We helped the others get the luggage down; well Annabeth did since I had a nine-year-old hanging onto my arm like her life depended on it.

It took only a couple minutes for us all to be off of the train. We moved over to a bench, where Katie sat down. I was in the middle of a conversation with Thalia when I noticed Katie was looking away from all of us and I followed her gaze. There was a woman and she was staring right at us with a small warm smile on her face. She had a sort of glow around her. She had long black hair and bright sea green eyes. She looked almost like a daughter of Poseidon, but she couldn't be because she was obviously passed sixteen. I would say she was in her late twenties. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress and white gladiator sandals.

Annabeth followed my gaze and she gasped. "It can't be." She said, more to herself than to anyone else.

The woman's smile grew. She started to walk towards us.

"Hello." She said upon reaching us.

"Hello." I responded.

"I am assuming you are Percy Jackson." I wasn't sure how to answer, "Don't worry. Your father sent me. You must be Katerina. I haven't seen you since you were a little toddler. And you must be Nikolas, Zeus's son. And Thalia, Zeus's daughter. Athena's Annabeth and Nico Hades's son, I am very sorry for the loss of your sister, I know its a bit late, but I thought I should say something, and you my sweet, must be Demeter's little Katie." She picked Katie up. Katie just hung onto the woman like a small child would there mother. "And I'm sorry you are?" She asked Clarisse.

"Clarisse I'm the daughter of Ares." The woman knew all of us; why not let her know one more?

"Oh yes. The one who slayed that beast my husband set upon you all." The woman said, her nose crinkling in disgust at the word husband.

"You're Rhea. The Titan Queen." Annabeth stated.

"Why yes I am. I'm so sorry I was unable to aid you in your battle the other day, I was doing my best to hold them back from the backgrounds." My jaw dropped. _This_ is Rhea. _This _is the Titan Queen. "Percy, dear, you look surprised."

"I am. It's just you and your husband..."

"Humph. I have always hated Kronos, which is why I aided the Gods, my children, in destroying him, twice." She had a look of disgust on her face.

"Thank you?" Thalia responded with. Rhea's face turned back into one that radiated kindness.

"Why don't we all go to that little diner across the street, my treat. There are a couple people there I would like you to meet there." Looked at Annabeth. She shrugged.

"Okay." I responded.

"Wonderful!" Katie leaned out of the Rhea's hands towards me. I took her from my grandmother.

The others followed her into the diner, but Annabeth and me lagged behind a bit.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think she is nice." Katie said.

"According to Chiron, she was always honest and loving, especially when it came to her children. I'm hoping that applies with her grand children..." Annabeth said. I placed Katie on the ground, and took her hand. I wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist and we walked into the one-room dinner. The sight we saw shocked us.

Our friends were spread out, taking up three booths, but it didn't matter since the diner was deserted. Rhea was sitting next to another woman, one who had brown hair and green eyes. She glanced at us and smiled. She looked a lot like Demeter, and dressed similar too, with all of the earthy tones she was wearing.

"Percy, Annabeth! We were wondering what kept you! I would like for you to meet your great-grandmother, my mother, Gaia. She did a lot of what Demeter does, well, there work is similar to say the least..." Rhea said when we reached her.

I went to bow to her, as is respectful to do, "If you bow to me, you will be in so much trouble young man." She sounded like a mother for sure. I quickly straightened.

"Oh. And here is someone else you already know..." Rhea said, her eyes looking over my shoulder. Annabeth and I both turned.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Thalia yelled. She leapt out of her seat and went to attack the man.

"THALIA DON'T! HE'S GOOD!" Annabeth yelled. She followed Thalia. Annabeth tried to pry Thalia off, "TELL HER!"

"Thalia." The man grabbed Thalia's shoulders. And held her at arms length. Thalia still tried to get at him, but he was stronger, and she really wasn't thinking it threw, just swinging and kicking blindly, "I promise you. I will not hurt you. I will not betray you again." Even I could sense the truth in this statement. Thalia collapsed on him, throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder. He glanced at Nico before he wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth ran to them and he allowed her into the hug as well.

I glanced over at Nico, he didn't look too happy. But then I saw someone who would definitely make him happy. She was sneaking up on him. She put her hands over his eyes and said, "Guess who."

Nico froze. Then turned and pulled the girl into a tight hug. She still looked exactly like she had before her death, but without the Artemis-ness. Her dark brown hair was down and her black eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"How are you back?" Nico asked looking down at the girl, who he had grown taller than.

"I sort of hitch-hiked with a friend." She said. I smiled. There were happy reunions all around.

**A.N.** First off, who are the 'mystery people'? If you don't know, that's kind of sad. Anyway, the story isn't over yet...but this is my way of bringing two new characters into play... Review! Let me know what you think!


	15. Onward

_"How are you back?" Nico asked looking down at the girl, who he had grown taller than._

_"I sort of hitch-hiked with a friend." She said. I smiled. There were happy reunions all around._

**TPOV:**

I couldn't believe it! He was back. And he was _good!_ I refused to separate myself from Luke, so I sat in a booth with him, Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Bianca.

We had interrogated them for almost half an hour, trying to figure out how they had come back. From what we learned, Hades really did love his children. Luke had come to him asking Hades if he (Luke) could go for rebirth. Hades agreed, and Bianca appeared, she wanted to go to, so Hades allowed her. Hades gave her a blessing to keep her safe...

I was clinging onto one of Luke's arms like Katie was clinging onto Percy's previously. I refused to let go, so we were both attempting to eat with one hand. Let me tell you, it isn't easy to cut one handed...

"Hey, I meant to ask. What was up with the smirk earlier?" Percy asked the table.

"What smirk?" I asked. I smirk at a lot of people for a lot of things, so I'm going to need some clarification...

"When we got off the train and Katie was hanging onto me..."

"Ohhh... That one..." I said, "Annabeth, care to explain?" Luke and Bianca were looking at the two of us like we were crazy.

"Well...Katie has a bit of a crush on you. At least we think she does..." Annabeth said.

I burst out laughing at the look on Percy's face.

"Wha...ho..huh?" Percy sputtered. Annabeth patted her boyfriends hands which were sitting on the table.

Luke leaned over so his mouth was near my ear, "I'm assuming they're together?"

"Yep." I said out load and everyone looked at me, "What? Luke asked me if the two of you were together and I said 'yep', am I wrong?" I said .

Annabeth giggled and Percy just looked at me and Luke. He had a look of puzzlement on his face. He glanced quickly at Nico, who was sitting beside him.

"Oh you are all of dating age aren't you? So who else is with who?" Rhea asked. Apperently she was on of those grandmothers who liked to talk about anything and everything with their grandchildren.

"Well, Thalia is with Nico, I'm with Annabeth, and Katerina is with..." He trailed off. Were Katerina and Nick together?

"Me." Nick responded, wrapping an arm around Katerina's waist. She looked both pleased and surprised.

"Oh. Two of the children of the big-three in a relationship. Interesting..." Rhea said. She turned to her mother, "Would that make the children be able to manipulate both realms? Or only one? What if they can't manipulate either? And if two demigods have a child, would it be a demi-god, or a god? What if it's human? Or will it be a completely different species?" She went on and on. And she placed so many questions in my head that I thought it would explode!

"Dear. You are over thinking it. They are only sixteen at most, we don't have to worry about that yet..." Gaia said, trying to calm her daughter.

"I suppose...Oh. Kids, Chiron would like to talk to you." Rhea said. And as she said it Percy's phone rang.

Percy picked it up. "What are you doing? You know how dangerous thos things are!" Luke yelled.

"These aren't. The gods gave them to us." I said, holding up my own.

**PPOV:**

"Percy. You haven't reached the hotel yet. Why?" Chiron's voice came.

"AC broke down so train had to stop to get it fixed. And when we got off we met some old friends in Orlando..." I said.

"Who are they? This is a very important quest! They fate of western civilization depends on it!"

Luke held his hand out to take the phone. I gave it to him. "Hey Chiron." He said into the phone. "Yeah it's Luke." Pause. "Yes, I'm good again." Pause. "Yes, your definition of good." A laugh. "Ok. Here's Percy." He handed the phone back to me.

"Is he really good?"

"It seems so. He has people here who say he is." I said.

"Like who?" incredulous.

"My grandmother, my great-grandmother and Bianca di Angelo."

"Wh-what?" he stuttered in surprise.

"My grand mother Rhea, the Titan Queen, her mother and my great-grandmother, Gaia, and Nico's sister and a hunter of Artemis, Bianca di Angelo."

"Oh. Um. Then are you still moving forward with the quest?"

"Well, what was the quest? To find Luke or to reach Atlantis and get the gift?"

"Rachel says it is both."

"Then I guess we are."

"Will Luke and Bianca be helping you?"

"I guess so."

"Well, keep and eye on Luke. I'm not convinced..."

"Will do Chiron." I went to hang up.

"I'm serious Percy." Was the last thing I heard.

**A.N.** I know it's short, but i didn't want to get the story to a really suspenseful part since I'm going away next week and I don't think I'll have internet... But I wanted to get this out so you wouldn't all hate me for the last chapter.


	16. Roomies

**A.N.** I'm happy. I figured out i have internet here at the Outer Banks. However, we have absolutely _no_ cell phone service. If anyone cares, you could take a look, this is the house my family and 8 others are staying in... .

**LPOV: Luke**

We were all at the hotel. We had a two of the villa things. Turns out, when you got pissed-off, over tired, hormonal teenaged daughters of Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares and Athena, two of which are a pain on the best days, getting an extra suite is a snap. I'm not going to go into detail, but the five of them had us guys cowering, and they weren't even pissed at us... poor Katie was clutching Percy's hand so hard his fingers were turning white.

Any way, we got the room easily and for free. So here we all are, sitting in one of the rooms, trying to figure out how we were going to do this.

"Okay, we have two suites, four bedrooms, six beds and two pull-out couches... How are we planning on doing this?" Annabeth asked, stating the facts. Each room had a king bed in one bedroom, two queens in another, then a pullout couch in another room, which was the living room.

"I say we just do it like we did the train." Thalia said. She was still hanging onto my arm. I noticed that even though I wasn't holding her in anyway, Nico, who had gotten over the shock of his sister, was sending glares at me. I looked at him helplessly, which only made the glare intensify.

"Okay, that works. So in one bed it's Percy and Annabeth, in another it's Thalia and me, in another it's Clarisse and Katie, then Nick and Katerina..." He trailed off and glanced at Percy who nodded, "and Luke and Bianca." If Nico was over-protective of Thalia, he was crazy-protective of Bianca, which is an understatement. I swear, I think I saw a crack in the concrete outside the window cracking. I had fought Nico's skeleton warriors and I didn't want it to happen again.

"Nico. Calm down." Bianca said, placing her hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico calmed down a bit. I could tell he was at least controlling it now, "Now who is sleeping in which room?"

"Luke and Bianca in the same room as Nico and Thalia. Does that make you happy Nico?" Katie asked, picking up on the tension from her spot on Percy's lap. That little girl was so attached to him.

Nico, who was sitting beside Percy on the couch, spoke to the girl, "That would be great. Wonderful idea kiddo." Nico said. The girl climbed off Percy and onto Nico. It amazed me how good those two were with the girl, "Now, who else?"

"Um... Percy and Annabeth will probably want a king-sized bed, right?" Thalia said, making a kissing face at Annabeth, who was sitting on the other side of me.

"Ha ha ha." Annabeth said sarcastically. Then she did something I never thought I would see Annabeth do, "Oh Thals." She said it like it came as an after thought and with it, came Annabeth's middle finger going up.

Percy and Nico both burst out laughing, Thalia's face froze in amazement. She didn't believe our Annabeth, the one we pretty much raised on the run had done that. When she recovered Thalia stood and walked into a room she was apparently claiming. Nico followed her. I had to admit, he seemed like a very dedicated boyfriend.

"Whatever." Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "I guess that'll work. And I'm guessing the other king will go un-used..." Annabeth glanced at Percy.

"That's right it will." Percy said.

"What? Why?" Katerina yelled.

I only knew her name, I didn't know how she got here or who the other boy was. They looked like kids of Poseidon and Zeus respectively.

"Do we need to go over the time on the train?" Percy asked cocking an eyebrow. _What happened on the train_? I thought when both of the newcomer's cheeks flared red. "I didn't think so." Percy said after a minute of two of silence. "So Nick, Kat, Clarisse and Katie will be in the other room with the two queen." He said it more as a statement.

All involved nodded, except for Katerina. She stood up and walked halfway to the door, turned around and said, "You know, Perce? After that day in the water, I thought we could be friends. Apparently I was wrong." She said with an ice cold stare. And then she walked out of the room into the hallway, slamming the door.

Nick and Percy met gazes. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Percy nodded. Nick got up and followed Katerina out. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone want anything? No. Good." Clarisse said, not pausing after the question. "Katie? You want to come?" The little girl nodded and the two of them left through the same door as the other two, leaving me, Bianca, Percy and Annabeth.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." Annabeth said, scolding Percy.

"Hey. I'm not going to let a pair of twelve year olds share a _king_ sized bed." Percy retorted.

"Not to interupt, but who was she? And Nick too?" I asked.

"Well Nick is the Thalia's half-brother, the son of Zeus. And that wonderful little angel, Katerina, she's my sister." Percy said.

"Oh. What's their last name?"

"Doon. Nick Doon."

"And Katerina's?"

"I told you, she's my sister. She's a Jackson." He said.

"Oh. Like for real? She's your full on sister?" Hardly ever did half-bloods have full siblings since Gods rarely went back to the same human.

"Yeah. She was really strong when she was little when it came to water moving and things, so Poseidon took her into his realm. I think something along the same line happened with Nick." Percy responded.

"_Luke_. I'm _tired_." Bianca whined.

"Since when do you need my permission to go to sleep?" She never asked me for permission for anything.

"I wasn't asking _permission. _That was my way of telling you, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up." She said, she stood and followed Thalia and Nico into the bedroom.

"I'm going to sleep too." Annabeth said. She stood, kissed Percy's cheek and walked into the other bedroom.

Percy and I just sat their, on opposite couches looking at each other. Personally I think he was sizing me up, trying to tell if I would be a threat, I just refused to be the first to look away.

"Listen. I don't trust you." He said, "But I trust Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth, and they trust you. So, you're staying. But I am telling you right now. If you give me one reason to mistrust you; you're out. If you betray us in the smallest way; you're out. If you touch any of the girls, especially Thalia, Annabeth or Katerina; you're not just out, you're dead." I opened my mouth to point out how Thalia is like attached to me, but he continued, "I know Thalia hangs on you. I'll allow that, but anything on your part and the previous applies. Plus, it'll probably blow away in a week at most."

"Okay." Was all I said. He had every reason to mistrust me.

"Goodnight." He said dismissivly. He stood and followed Annabeth.

"'Night." I said to the already closed door.

I wanted him to trust me. I _needed_ him to trust me. If my plan was going to work, he _needed_ to trust me.

**A.N.** I need to go now. The house may have a bajillion houses, but with with 9 families we still need to share rooms and my roommate is obnoxious. We have been here two full days and I've cleaned the room twice just so I could walk. And now she is pissed since my 'typing is too loud'... Anyway, I'll update if I can. Not sure if it will be this week, but I'll try.


	17. Prophecy

**Mystery POV:**

My plan goes into effect tomorrow. Percy planned to go to Atlantis that morning, but I'm not going to let him. I refuse to let him give the gift to the gods, it belongs to my lord, to Kronos. I was not going to let those nine bubling idiots have that sort of power in their hands and, on the slight chance they are bright enough to figure out how, give it to the gods. I won't let them. I _will_ get it to Kronos if it's the last thing I do.

**PPOV:**

"Let's go! Have you ever been to Disney? It gets packed! Let's go go go!" Clarisse yelled. Apperently when she was younger, the summer before she came to camp, her mother took her to Disney, so she was our Disney expert.

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" I yelled as I fumbled to do up my belt. I was still shirtless, and I was aware that as mad as she was, she was still checking out my chest.

She had walked into our room at six thirty and saw me in only my boxers and Annabeth in a spaghetti strap tank top and boxer shorts from Gilly Hicks. Clarisse flipped out. She all but ripped me put of bed, in fact she would have if I hadn't woken up and caught myself. Then she threw cloths at us, and they hit hard, now she was standing there watching us get dressed. _She's just bitter since Chris isn't here._

That thought earned me a slap in the head from Annabeth, although she was smiling. She had been learning how to read minds like Athena was able too. Annabeth could only read minds that she was familiar to and she knew the person well enough to have an idea of what they were thinking with out mind reading. Which leaves me, maybe Thalia and possibly Luke.

"Done." Annabeth said. I glanced over at her. She looked _hot_. (She giggled reading my mind and I chuckled in response). She was wearing a pair of _short_ jean shorts, a baggy-ish silver/gray tank top that sagged a bit, but not enough to make it look like a sack. Then on her feet she had a pair of silver strapped Greek sandals. Her hair was down in soft waves, but she had a couple ponytail elastics on her wrist.

"Go get the others breakfast." Clarisse barked. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Clarisse and walked out into the kitchenette/living room, kissing me on the way out.

I sat on the bed to pull on a pair of sneakers. I was aware of Clarisse watching my every move. I concentrated on the second shoe since I kept screwing up since Clarisse was glaring at me. I felt the bed shift and knew she had sat down beside me. I looked over at her and thought I saw a shimmer on her cheek, but she whisked it away with her hand. _Was Clarisse crying? First Katerina now Clarisse. God I hope the other three don't start. I'm not good with crying girls..._

"Clarisse. I'm sorry. I'll get dressed quicker next time." I rushed out. _I can't believe my slowness made her cry._

She gave a watery chuckle, "It's not that."

"What is it then?" I really wanted to know. I hated when girls cry.

"You wouldn't understand." I gave her a look. _I had been through a hell of a lot, I think I would understand._ She sighed, "Chris called. He, um, he said, he said, he, he..." And then she broke down. She fell back onto the bed, sobbing. She covered her face with her hands. I had no idea what to do. I hardly knew what to do when my little sister was crying, what was I supposed to do with a girl who _hated_ me for most of the time we knew each other.

I settled for placing my hand on her thigh and squeezing slightly. She sat up and shifted, sobbing into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. She wasn't punching me or anything for the action, _yet_. We stayed like that for a while. I was almost positive everyone was up and either eating or watching tv.

"Now what happened?" I asked after she calmed down a bit.

She leaned away from me so we were no longer touching. "He said that when I get back I either lose it or he can't see me anymore." She said not looking at me.

"Lose what?" She gave me a look, and I realized why she wasn't looking at me. "That jackass!" I yelled. She laughed.

"That was my response, 'Whatever jackass. Go see some Aphrodite girl. I'm sure you can get some there.' And after that I remembered Silena. And I felt horrible."

"So you aren't crying because you broke up with your boyfriend, but because you accidently insulted you dead best friend's half siblings?" I asked, sure it was harsh, but it was accurate.

"I guess a little of both. Mostly because of her though. I miss her so much."

We paused for a while, "Do you want to stay here? We can go tomorrow..."

"No. We go today." She said, whipping the last trace of tears. She stood and walked out, but I thought I heard a "Thanks Percy." But I'm not sure.

I took a minute to change my shirt before I walked out into the main room. Clarisse was back into drill sergeant mode and was currently yelling at Luke for who knows what.

"Clarisse. Lay off. I'm the one in charge of the quest. Not you." I said to her back as I pulled the gallon of milk Annabeth had bought out of the fridge. I just drank out of the container, no one commented.

"You know what Jackson? On the train Annabeth ran things, now it looks as if I am. It seems as though us girls are running the show..."

"You know Clarisse..." I was cut off.

"Clarisse. Lay off Percy." Luke said in a deadly calm voice, that I think he learned from Thalia. He stood up and took the milk right out of my hand. He chugged like half of the thing and then put it back.

"Thank Luke. Now let's go." I said.

We were at the park in less than 10 minutes, but by the time we got through baggage check and all that stuff, it was thirty minutes after we got to the park. Finally we were all through, after all, who would question _pens_? We gotten everyone else's weapons to change into pens like Riptide before we parted from Gaia and Rhea. We were currently walking to the castle. For those of you who don't know, walking in Disney is either pushing your way through a crowd or not being able to move at all, at least it was now.

"There it is." I said. Looking up at the castle. On the clock, if you look carefully and know what to look for, each of the Olympian gods have their symbols etched into the circle thing around the center.

"Now how do we get in?" Annabeth asked. We were all quiet. Then Luke walked upto a tour guild. He held up a golden drachma. _What is that idiot doing? Mortals can't see drachmas!_

"We need to get to Atlantis." Luke said. _Has he finally gone completely mental?_

"Of course." The guild said. He followed Luke back to our group. He proceeded to walk us into the castle.

The place was packed with tourists, but the man navigated us though to a door that looked like it leaded to a dungeon. He turned to face us.

"I cannot take you any farther. You must chose seven people to go through. I will tell you this, children of Poseidon come in handy, children of Hades cannot survive. There are many different doors. You must find the one to Atlantis, then go through it. Go through the wrong one, and you will never find your way out. Go through the correct one and elevators will await you. You must find the one with your parents symbol on it. Take that one and only that one. Your prophecy from the beginning of your quest:

_"Seven demigods will embark on a journey with many surprises._

_ They will be bumped up to eight with a wonderful surprise_

_ They will travel the coast, becoming closer and closer._

_ Upon arrival they will meet ancient family members._

_ Another surprise awaits, leaving from the doors of death_

_ They will soon arrive at their destination. A choice to make._

_ Without trust, none shall succeed, a woman weeps, a single choice_

_ The gift will be found, another choice._

_ Conclusions jumped to. A man accused. A traitor revealed._

_ A friend lost, Olympus to preserve or crumble with a single choice."_

The man was quiet now. His eyes un-glazing. He walked off, leaving us to think and decide. The prophecy had been completed up until, _A choice to make._

_Without trust, none shall succeed, teardrops will fall, a single choice. The gift will be found, another choice. Conclusions jumped to. A man accused. A traitor revealed. A friend lost, Olympus to preserve or crumble with a single choice._

The choice would be who was to go. "Bianca, Nico, stay here with Katie." I said.

"What about Luke? With the whole '_A traitor revealed_' thing! It's him." Nico yelled.

"Luke, are you on our side?" I asked.

"Yes." Luke responded without missing a beat.

"There you have it." I said.

"You are just going to take his word for it?" Nico exclaimed. Looking at me like I was crazy.

"_Without trust, none shall succeed._" I quoted the prophecy, "We need to trust him." With that Nico stormed off. Bianca and Katie followed him. Well, now we have our seven.

"Ready?" I asked looking around. Everyone nodded. With that, we opened the door. We were one step closer to Atlantis.

**A.N.** Okay don't make fun of the prophecy. I know it sucks, but I needed something. Anyway, for those of you who care, my roommate is even more pissed at me for complaining that she _left her underwear_ on the ground. I don't think I was wrong in complaining, but who knows. And the thing is, I can't complain too much since my boyfriend is her older brother. So it sucks.


	18. Traitor

_With that, we opened the door. We were one step closer to Atlantis._

**PPOV:**

"Okay, so the next part: _woman weeps, a single choice_. That should be easy. one of you 'women' start crying and then make a choice." Nick said.

"It isn't that easy." I said. "There are always double meanings."

"That door." Katerina said pointing at the door closest to us.

We had walked into the 'dungeon', went down two flights of stairs, down a dark hallway, through a door and now we were in a room with a ton of doors. As soon as we got there, the walls spun. Now we had no idea which way is back, which was is forward and which are death.

"What makes you say that?" I really didn't want to die. I wanted to be positive.

"There are raindrops coming down in front of it. They are coming directly from Demeter herself. I can tell, she is upset." Katerina said, walking towards the door.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You can't tell where water is coming from?" I shook my head, "Gods, you're slow." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

She threw open the door. We followed her into a new room. In the new room there were a bunch of elevator doors.

"You found it." I said in disbelief.

"I know I'm good." She said. "There's a plaque." She pointed to the little plaque, "It says, 'Only three elevators truly work. The other nine will transport any passengers back to the beginning.' It's signed by Atlas, son of Poseidon." She looked at me.

"We are only getting three elevators that go to the top. At best, that means we get five people to help, worst we get only three." Annabeth said.

"Well, we have no time to waste. Everyone into the elevator of your parent. Nick, over here." Thalia said. Her and Nick walked into an elevator with a lightning bolt on the doors. The doors closed directly after them.

"Percy, over here." Katerina called from in front of the grandest elevator. Sure enough it had a _huge_ triton on it. At camp and Mount Olympus Zeus always had the biggest and grandest places and monuments, but at Atlantis, Poseidon was Zeus.

We walked into the elevator and as soon as we entered the doors closed. The walls started to glow, growing brighter and brighter blue, until it was blinding. We closed our eyes and I felt Katerina grab my hand. All of a sudden we were rocketing upward, faster than a jet or anything else can move. Even the elevator to Olympus didn't go this fast. It stopped after a couple of seconds, everything was still and the walls dimmed until they were back to the ocean blue they had been before.

We waited a moment before we exited the elevator. We were the first ones to get to the destination, which was breathtaking. It looked a lot like Olympus, except all of the pathways had water running beside them every building that wasn't a house (you could tell the difference from the size and architecture) had a golden triton right above the doors.

We turned and saw three elevators. We had come out of the one in the middle. The one to the left was just opening. Out stepped Thalia and Nick. They walked over to us. Katerina let go of my hand, which she was still holding, and grabbed Nick's. The last elevator came. Out stepped Luke.

"_Wonderful_." I heard Nick grumble. But I left it alone. I didn't want Luke here either, but I didn't really have a choice.

"Okay. This is a big city. I say we split up and go to different parts. Meet back here in an hour, with or without the 'gift', from there we will figure things out." I said. Everyone nodded and we all took off down different roads.

I walked down the middle row, right up to the building that looked like it was a castle or palace of some sort. I threw open the doors and stepped into a throne room. There were ten thrones, all of which were occupied, were in a half circle. I looked around at the rulers. They were all male and they were all mortal. They were demi-gods. They were my half brothers.

"Who are you?" The man directly in front of me asked in a booming voice. He had dark hair and the ocean green eyes that marked Poseidon's children.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Child of the great prophecy." I read out part of the title I had been given, I could have added stuff about holding up the sky, but I decided not to, "And you?"

"Well little brother. I am Atlas, I rule this realm. What is it you seek?" He stood up and walked to stand in front of me. We were eye level, I was a bit more muscular than he was, but he was still pretty muscular.

"We have been given a quest to recover the gift for the gods before the titan Kronos gets his hands on it to reform."

"Yes. I heard briefly about the war, not much, but enough to know it happened. The gift is hidden away. And I am unable to help you anymore than this, it is in the last place you would expect it to be. Think of our father, think of his likes and dislikes, his allies and enemies. Anyway, who exactly are you here with?" I wasn't sure if he was attempting small talk or just trying to distract me.

"Katerina Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Nikolas Doon, son of Zeus, and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. We left behind a daughters of Ares and Athena. As well as children of Hades and Demeter." I stated.

"A child of Athena would never be allowed here. You have a traitor in your midst. You had better get going." We nodded at each other and I turned to leave. "Remember the prophecy." He called as the door closed behind me.

The traitor was obviously Luke. So now I needed to stop him, but first, I had to find the gift._ It is in the last place you would expect it to be. Think of our father, think of his likes and dislikes, his allies and enemies._ I walked down street after street looking at buildings, thinking of my brother's words. Then I saw it. It was a tall, grand building. It was made entirely of white marble with a blue triton. It had four pillars and a set of double doors, above which read Βιβλιοθήκη. Of course. At the time this place was built Poseidon and Athena hated eachother. The last place anyoone would look for such a valuable gift in a realm of Poseidon's sons, was a _library_, a place of knowledge and in extension, a place of Athena.

I ran up the stairs and burst through the doors. I took in the library. It was _huge. _There were rows upon rows of books. It would take forever to find the gift. But then my eyes were drawn to a person standing right across from me, leaning against a bookshelf. In his hand he had a book. It looked like a normal book, except for the fact it was _glowing_. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was well built and some one I knew all to well.

"How nice of you to join me Percy. The thing is, I can't let you get in my way. This," he indicated to the book, "belongs to Kronos. And I plan to get it to my master. And you _will not_ stop me." He put the book down on a table beside him and pulled out a paper clip. He twisted it so it was shaped like an S. It then changed into a perfect replica of Backbiter. I pulled out my own sword. And then we started to duel.

**A.N.** So who is the person. _Remember the prophecy._ The next chapter might be the last, but it might not be, I'm not sure. I know where I want to be the ending point, but I don't know how much longer it will take to get to that point. It will probably be somewhere between 1 and 3 chapters, 4 tops.

For those of you who are following my story with my room mate. Today/Last night, whatever. We were sleeping. I woke up and she had her knee between my legs and her arm on my waist. I had no idea I could move so fast. I was out of that bed in seconds and down the hall in half a minute. I woke up my boyfriend who doesn't have to share a room since he is sort of in an age category all his own (don't think I'm a slut, but he is two years older than me. In my defense, I've known him all my life.) so now he will be sleeping on the floor of his room and I get the bed. I gave him the option of the floor or the bed with his sister, after the story, he chose floor.


	19. Back to the Castle

_ He put the book down on a table beside him and pulled out a paper clip. He twisted it so it was shaped like an S. It then changed into a perfect replica of Backbiter. I pulled out my own sword. And then we started to duel. _

**PPOV:**

He was good, but I was better. We were running up and down the isles of books. At one point, I could have sworn I heard Athena in the back of my head _'No! Not that book!'_ she had yelled into my head as he sliced an ancient book in half.

Over the course of our fight the Thalia and Katerina ran in. They were about to help when they saw who I was dueling and they both froze. So far, I had the upper hand; then again I was in my father's realm. We kept fighting, I was sending wave after wave of water at him, and he managed to keep fighting only with his sword.

It kept going, on and on. There was no end, only close calls. We were too good. Neither of us could defeat the other. But he was smarter. Half an hour after we started fighting, he lunged. Just not at me. He flew through the air aiming directly at Katerina. I couldn't stop him; there wasn't time.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my sister's scream. It never came instead came the sound of sword hitting sword. There standing in front of Katerina, was Luke, with the first backbiter blocking Nick's copy.

"I don't think so." Luke said, deadly quiet.

The two of them began to duel. I pulled Katerina into a hug, watching their fight over her head. Now, I may have been in my father's realm, but Luke had been training longer, was a better swordsman and as far as I knew, he still had the curse of Achilles. Soon, Luke had Nick pressed against a wall. Luke's backbiter was at Nick's throat.

"You do not touch her." Luke growled.

"I can touch her if I want, she's my girlfriend." Luke looked over at Katerina.

"Can I?" She nodded. He turned back to Nick. Katerina hugged me tighter and buried her face in my shoulder. And then Nick's head fell to the ground, shortly after his body fell.

Katerina let go of me and walked over to her dead boyfriend's body. Luke walked over to her. I saw Thalia shoot me a look. When I didn't understand, she pretty much pulled me right out of the library. I knew that in Thalia language that either meant, 'I am going to kill you and don't want people to see' or 'I need comforting, but no one could know'.

Almost as soon as the double doors closed, she fell into my arms sobbing. I'm not sure whether it was over the death of her brother, the fact her brother was the traitor or the fact that Luke killed her brother. Either way, I held her in my arms, not saying anything, just letting her cry, which in this case, was probably best.

**KPOV:**

I ran into a library as I heard the clanging of swords. I hadn't seen Luke in forever. If he was hurting one of _my boys_ he is worse than dead. I pulled out my sword but froze when I saw the sight before me. Yes Percy was there. Yes Percy was fighting. No, Luke wasn't the other fighter. The other fighter was Nick.

I stood frozen in my spot for five minutes, just watching _my boys _duel. Then Nick got smart. He took in his surroundings and he lunged, _straight for me._ I had no time to re-act. No time to think. I bet if there had been time, I still wouldn't have thought or moved. I would've just stood there frozen. Which is exactly what I did.

I watched the sword grow closer and closer, my battle reflexes, refused to work, but still slowed things down. It came closer and closer until it was right in front of my neck. And then another sword connected with it.

"I don't think so." Luke said, deadly quiet.

The two of them began to duel. I was still frozen, Percy pulled me into a hug, I watched their fight over his shoulder. Luke had been training longer and was a better swordsman so Luke had Nick pressed against a wall quickly. Luke's backbiter was at Nick's throat.

"You do not touch her." Luke growled.

"I can touch her if I want, she's my girlfriend." Luke looked over at me.

"Can I?" I knew what he was asking, '_Can I kill him?_' was the question. I couldn't speak so I nodded. He turned back to Nick. I hugged Percy tighter and buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't look as I heard the two thuds.

I waited a moment before let go of Percy. I walked over to Nick's be-headed body. All I could do was look down. No emotion came. No sadness, no pain, just numbness. Through the haze of my mind I noticed Thalia and my brother leave and Luke walk up behind me. I turned to face Luke.

"I'm sorry I mistrusted you. You saved my life. Thank you." I said. He held out his arms. I practically threw myself at him. I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed until I passed out. But I remember from before everything went numb and black, the feel of security of his arms wrapped around me. I loved the feeling. It made me feel safe, and after this ordeal, safety was what I needed.

**LPOV:**

I had promised not to kill anyone. I had promised, no matter what, not to kill _anybody_. But I just couldn't let her get hurt. I couldn't. I had just walked in. Everything slowed. He lunged for her. I lunged too. He _couldn't _hurt her. I wouldn't _let_ him. Our blades connected.

"I don't think so." I said, scary calm.

Then I let instinct take over. I wouldn't let him hurt her. She can't get hurt. I won't let her. That was all that I could think. Somewhere I was aware of her hugging Percy. I knew that as much as she was mad for him attacking her brother she still loved Nick.

"You do not touch her." I growled.

"I can touch her if I want, she's my girlfriend." The boy said with an arrogant smirk on his face. _If he has touched her in anyway, I will meet him in Hell and kill him again. _

"Can I?" I asked Katerina. She knew what I was asking, I could see it in her eyes, she nodded. I turned back to Nick. And with one swipe of the blade, Nick was dead.

**PPOV:**

Thalia had cried and cried and cried. The tears just kept coming. Eventually she fell asleep, but guess what, even in her _sleep_ she cried. When I felt her body slacken, I picked her up and held her like a small child. Fun fact for you, even though Thalia is all fierce and scary and can kill grown men easily, she is freakishly light and easy to carry.

I leaned against one of the pillars and waited for Luke and Katerina come out. I thought about the prophecy,

'_Conclusions jumped to. A man accused. A traitor revealed._

_ A friend lost, Olympus to preserve or crumble with a single choice._'

I had immediately thought the traitor was Luke when Atlas had told me about the traitor. So that would be the first two parts. Then Nick was revealed as the traitor. Nick was lost as a friend. Now comes the last part. _Great._

Luke walked out of the library with Katerina in his arms. The funny thing was, I didn't flip out. I could tell that he was enjoying it more than he should, but I didn't care. I don't know if it was that I liked Luke better than Nick or the fact Luke just saved her life. Either way, I didn't care.

"Her too?" Luke asked, indicating Thalia, sleeping in my arms.

"Yep." Was my response. I noticed that Luke had the glowing book in his hand and he was supporting Katerina with one arm. I knew Kat was light, but not _that_ light.

With that we set off towards the elevator and with in minutes we were reunited with the rest of our group.

"Oh my gods! What happened to her?" Nico yelled. It was a good thing the park had long closed and we were the only ones in the park, or else there would have been a lot of staring.

"Nothing. She just passed out." I said, handing Thalia to him. Now, _she just passed out_ may seem like a big deal to some people, but in demi-god world (especially with a child of the big three) that's nothing.

"Percy! Oh my god!" Annabeth yelled, throwing herself at me. Apparently they really had returned. I wrapped her into a hug. We only broke apart when I felt a tug on my jeans. I lifted Katie up.

"Your okay!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"I hope you're not disappointed." I laughed. She shook her head. I put her down and turned to Bianca and Clarisse. They were both sleeping in a corner, _some lookouts they were._

"Percy?" A voice came. It was groggy, like it was just waking up. It wasn't Thalia, so I turned to Katerina. I walked over to where Luke was holding her. I went to take her, but she just held onto Luke tighter. "I'm sorry." She said, looking at me. Now I know what Annabeth means when she says 'those eyes can get you anything'.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For bringing _him_ into camp. On the quest. I should've known. I grew up with _him_. I should've known." Katerina sobbed into Luke's shoulder.

"Kat. Thalia and Annabeth brought me right to camp. Thalia went as far as sacrificing herself for Annabeth and I. Annabeth had been my best friend since we found her when she was seven, yet I betrayed her. It is something I regret everyday of my life. The point is, _no one_ can see betrayal coming, even a daughter of Athena." Luke told my sister. I don't know if she already knew this or if it just didn't matter much, but she didn't react, except for her tears slowing until they stopped.

"Luke, can I talk to you?" I asked. He looked wary, but put Kat on a bench next to Nico and Thalia. I walked with Luke until we were on the other side of the castle.

"I'm sorry." he rushed out as soon as we stopped, "I shouldn't hold your sister like that."

He was so worried. I laughed. "Dude. That's not what I wanted to talk about, _yet_." I paused. "I wanted to say thank you and that _I _was sorry. You saved her life. You can hold her however you want, as long as she is okay with it. Also. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and assuming you were the traitor. You knew it was Nick since the beginning, didn't you?"

"I did. That is why we were so cold to each other. He was worried I would tell and I was worried he was going to hurt one of you. And on the other subject. I'm like twice your sister's age." He said. I hadn't thought of that.

"Well..."I thought, "Technically Thalia is a lot older than Nico, but that doesn't stop them. Plus you were re-born, so technically you are only like a day old... either way. I approve. I think she needs someone who will watch out for her. And I've seen the way you look at her, you deserve her. I know that look. It is how Nico and Thalia look at each other. It's how Nico say me and Annabeth look at each other, 'like idiots in headlights' was his way of putting it." I laughed at the last part, but the rest I said truthfully and sincerely.

"So..." Luke said, "You really approve?"

"I never thought I would say this, since I didn't know I had a sister and I kind of hated you for betraying us, no offense, but I completely approve of you dating my little sister." I said.

"I don't think it matters if you approve. It matters if I approve though." We both spun around to face the castle.

There standing in the middle of the archway, hands on her hips, glaring at us, was my little sister. The one and only girl who can kill just with looks, and with the intensity of her glare, I was surprised Luke and I weren't dead yet. She walked up to us, glaring the entire way. She turned to me first.

"I cannot _believe_ that _you _need to give permission and that you do so _without _asking me!" She yelled. I shrunk under her glare. Then she turned on Luke. "And you! Asking my brother when you could have asked me! I mean really?"

Luke looked uncertain. "I've known your brother a long time, I didn't want him to hate me. Plus, I didn't know what you would say..." I had never seen Luke look sheepish, but I was seeing it now.

"I'll tell you what I would say, you idiot!" Her voice got louder and louder!

**A.N.** Review! What should Katerina say, yes or no? Forget about the age difference, I don't care, after all the gods are multiple thousand years old and Percy's mom was in her twenties or thirties.


	20. Happy Endings

_ Luke looked uncertain. "I've known your brother a long time, I didn't want him to hate me. Plus, I didn't know what you would say..." I had never seen Luke look sheepish, but I was seeing it now. _

_ "I'll tell you what I would say, you idiot!" Her voice got louder and louder. _

I had been backing away since she started to lecture Luke. So at this point I just turned around and full out ran. I came out on the other side of the castle. Thalia had woken up and was talking with the others, minus Bianca and Clarisse who were still asleep.

I sat down on a bench beside Annabeth. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Our faces were only an inch or two away from each other.

"So what happened over there?" She whispered, cocking her head towards the castle.

"I thanked Luke. And he asked if him and Kat could date, she heard and then flipped out. That's when I left." I whispered back.

"That's nice. What did you say?"

"I said it was fine."

"What about the age difference?"

"How much older than Nico is Thalia, or vice-versa? Whatever. Nico was born in what, early 40's?"

"I guess so. Plus the gods are all thousands of years old and the mortals are only twenty, thirty whatever..."

"I guess in the world of the gods age doesn't mean much..." We were still whispering. "It's still easy when there isn't a ten year difference... Is that even legal?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows? It wasn't legal for the elder gods to have kids and yet there are what, 6? So, I think laws are sort of loose in the god world."

"Still makes it easier." She said. I grinned and leaned down kissing her for the first time in what felt like months.

After a while we pulled away, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked her, resting my forehead against her's.

"I'm not sure. How much would that be?" She asked.

"I don't know how to word it right. Let's put it this way, I love you more than my own life."

"Cheesy, but sweet. I love you too seaweed brain." She grinned and leaned up to kiss my cheek. We stayed in each other's arms for a while before she spoke again, "Hey, where's Kat and Luke?"

"_Ugh!_" I groaned. She stood up and held out her hand to me. I took it and together we walked off to find the two.

**KPOV:**

Luke and Percy had gone off to the other side of the castle. And me, being the snoopy little girl I was, followed them.

I heard Percy laugh and then say in a bright tone, "Dude. That's not what I wanted to talk about, _yet_." he paused. "I wanted to say thank you and that _I _was sorry. You saved her life. You can hold her however you want, as long as she is okay with it. Also. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and assuming you were the traitor. You knew it was Nick since the beginning, didn't you?" _What? He can hold me however he wants as long as I'm okay with it? Is my brother like selling me or something?_

"I did. That is why we were so cold to each other. He was worried I would tell and I was worried he was going to hurt one of you. And on the other subject. I'm like twice your sister's age." _Yeah, old man! Plus you tried to kill my family! And if that isn't enough, your army killed my rockin' room!_

"Well..."I pause, "Technically Thalia is a lot older than Nico, but that doesn't stop them. Plus you were re-born, so technically you are only like a day old... either way. I approve. I think she needs someone who will watch out for her. And I've seen the way you look at her, you deserve her. I know that look. It is how Nico and Thalia look at each other. It's how Nico say me and Annabeth look at each other, 'like idiots in headlights' was his way of putting it." Percy laughed. _He laughs? What the fudge! I think Percy is trying to get rid of me!_

"So..." Luke said, "You really approve?"

"I never thought I would say this, since I didn't know I had a sister and I kind of hated you for betraying us, no offense, but I completely approve of you dating my little sister." Percy said. _Once again, What the fudge! Did my brother just auction me off?_

"I don't think it matters if you approve. It matters if I approve though." I said, finally speaking up. I had been standing in the middle of the archway, my hands were on my hips and I was glaring at them. Now if you think a glare from a kid of Zeus or Hades is scary, obviously, you have never seen a glare from a kid of Poseidon.

I turned to Percy. _What an idiot! _"I cannot _believe_ that _you _need to give permission and that you do so _without _asking me!" I yelled. He shrunk under my glare. I turned to Luke. I was completely aware of Percy backing away, but I was focused on Luke now. "And you! Asking my brother when you could have asked me! I mean really?" _Who does that?_

Luke looked uncertain. "I've known your brother a long time, I didn't want him to hate me. Plus, I didn't know what you would say..." He looked sheepish.

"I'll tell you what I would say, you idiot!" By this point, Percy was long gone, having bolted a while ago. _Some child of the prophecy..._ I started to roll my eyes, _wait, your mad remember,_ I stopped and went back to glaring.

I was about to let Luke have it, but then I saw the look in his eyes. It was full of fear, admiration, grief, sadness, hope, respect, and _love._ I changed my course of action. So instead of hitting him or something, I reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders, stood up on my toes and kissed him lightly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for anything serious, but I'm willing to try." I spoke the truth. My last boyfriend had betrayed me completely, I wasn't sure if I could let someone in. But I would try, for Luke.

"That's all I can ask." Luke said. His eyes changed, now they were alive. They were still full of emotion, but they had changed. Fear, grief and sadness had disappeared, being replaced with even more love, respect, admiration and hope in addition to a whole lot of happiness.

So with that I stood up on my toes again and pressed my lips to his. This time he wrapped his arms around my waist and steadied my. I had never felt as safe as I did now.

**APOV:**

We walked through the archway of the palace to find the two. Percy stopped in his track. I followed his gaze to see Katerina kissing Luke. Luke tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist. Luke had always made sure other people were comfortable before he worried about himself, (except for the whole Kronos thing). It was one of the things I loved about him.

I could tell Percy was about to say something, so I pushed him against a wall and kissed him on the mouth, hard. We made out for probably only five minutes, when we broke apart, he asked, "What was that for?"

"I wanted you to keep your mouth shut and let them have their moment." I said. A moment that was still going on...

He twined our fingers together and held them by our sides, "You should shut me up that way more often..." I pressed my lips to his, this time softer and quicker.

"You needed to shut up." I said, resting my head against his firm chest.

"I'll work on it." He said, letting go of my fingers and wrapping his arms around me. I worked my hands up so was resting on his chest in front of my face and the other was around his waist. He kissed my hair and tucked my head in under his chin, which was resting on my head.

I knew I was where I belonged.

**A.N.** Well. There you have it. I may do a sequel later, but right now, I am focusing on another story I'm writing for another website. If you want to check it out, my page is .com/user/Cheeseball the story is called my roommates brother. It is sort of based on my adventures last year in the Outer banks. If you have been paying attention to my Authors notes, you would know a bit about my roommate's brother, but he is _a lot_ nicer than he is in the story. Also the names aren't the same... Anyway, check it out, if you want. I also want reviews for this story! Let me know what you thought! Also if you have ideas for a sequel, PM me or something. The sequel probably won't be up for a month or two, if that. Anyway, bye-bye for now!


	21. Note

Okay everyone. I'm back. And I'm debating on what to do next. I have another idea that doesn't relate to So He Was An Involve Parent...Should i try to write that? Or should I write a sequel... If you want me to write a sequel, i need IDEAS! Not to sound like I'm complaining, 'cause I love that you comment and love the story so much, but 'Right A Sequal!' doesn't help with _ideas _for a sequel. Just saying. if you have ideas PM me... Thanks!


	22. ATTENTION!

**Attention!**

Well folks! The sequel is out! It is called '_She's The Next Hero?"_ And it is about...wait. I'm not going to _tell_ you. You have to read and find out!


	23. SEQUEL!

**A.N.**

Well, the third installment in the series is out. Find it through my profile. It is called i can't do this alone and it focuses on Liliana and her life as a teenaged titan. Here's a quick excerpt:

"Lily. We are dying, we all are." He said, looking at me, lying in the bed.

I stood up from my kneeling position beside him, "But you can't die! You can't!"

"That's what we all thought. But we are. And we need someone to take our place." I averted my eyes, "Lily, you are that someone. You will take over for me. I have faith in you." He grew weaker with every word. And then his eyes fluttered shut. Never to be opened again.

Well there you have it. This part won't take place right away, but it will be in the fifth chapter or so... Hope you read the story!


	24. Another Note

Hey Guys! I just wanted to advertise another story of mine. Now usually I don't do this and I hate when people do it, but I think this is worth it. Now, its about the movie Remember the Titans and its one of my favorite movies and I recommend it to anyone. My fanfic is called Remember Me. You don't _really_ need to watch the movie to understand, but it would obviously help. So, check it out if you want, or don't, no pressure.


End file.
